here kitty, kitty
by Kai'sgrl
Summary: What would happen if the bladebreakers were turnned into cats?
1. CAT's AHHH!

Jasmen: Hey Everyone! I found a really cute a picture of the bladebreakers as cats. That's right CATS! So I got this really weird idea to turn all the blade breakers into cats for a week. I really enjoy getting reviews so please review, and give me idea as what should happen to them. - I'm going to be so evil, but still this is going to be so cute! Shakon is going to kill me for starting another story without finishing my other three, -' . Oh well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Jasmen, do not own beyblade. (Though I wish I did so that I would be super rich!)

-------------------------------------

Two lazy amber eyes, opened slowly and looked at a pair of lazy crimson eyes. Both eyes slowly opened wider and wider, each trying to grasp what they were looking at.

"Kai...is that you?" Rei said slowly.

"Yah, I think. Rei...is that...you?" Kai said starring at Rei's extremely furry face.

"Aahhhhhh! Max! You're a cat!" Tyson yelled behind Kai and Rei.

"Aahhhhhhh! Tyson you're a cat!" Max yelled back at Tyson. Both were standing on their hind legs and having trouble standing. Eventually both of them lost their balance and fell back on their beds, which were now, extremely large.

"Aahhh! Were cats and we've shrunk! And I was short as it was! Whaaaa!" Tyson cried.

"I.. don't...WANT TO BE A CAT!!!" Cried Max. Rei and Kai looked at eachother, and knew at once this was all Tysons fault. He had done something.

"We'll not going to sit here crying over this." Kai said standing on all fours trying to get the hang of this new feeling.

"Same here." Rei said standing up and walking over to the edge of his bed as if it was nothing. Rei hunched his back and leaped forward, easily clearing the distance from his bed to Kai's.

"Here, put equal amounts of weight on each leg." Rei said nudging Kai, to help him get his balance. (A/N This is not a Rei/Kai fic.)

"Thank." Said Kai, who isn't big on thanking people.

"Now lets help those two." Rei said gesturing towards the two blubbering Bladebreakers. Rei directed Kai on how to jump across to the other two.

"Arch your back, crouch down low, but only your front. Feel how your back legs have a bit of a spring to them? Good now leap!" Rei called as Kai made a perfect take of and landed gracefully on Tyson's bed.

"Easy." Kai said, not revealing the fact that he was terrified that he would miss the bed.

"Surrrrreeeee!" Rei said landing beside Kai. The two walked toward the hysterical Tyson and looked at each other.

"I'll go first." Rei said thinking he could calm down Tyson. Unfortunately for him, Tyson wasn't as easy as Kai. He just kept getting louder and louder, until Kai had had enough. He walk up to Tyson and said,

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" And slapped him across the face with his paw.

"I guess that's on way of doing it." Rei said, noticing that Tyson had gone back to his regular sense. As for Max, the sight of Tyson being slapped by Kai was so familiar and funny that he just burst out laughing, instead of crying.

"Nice, two in one." Rei said sarcastically to Kai who was jumping over on to Max's bed.

"I've been practicing." Kai said, trying to get Max to stop laughing.

"So that's what you're doing looking in the mirror all the time." Rei said jumping across to help Kai.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, touchy are we? Here let me." Rei said pushing Kai aside and biting the back of Max's neck.

"What are you doing?!" Kai and Tyson yelled. As Rei jumped from Max's bed to Tyson's, with Max in his mouth. Rei dropped Max, how had thank fully, stopped laughing.

"I'm bring Max over here. What? Haven't you ever seen cats do that before?"

"Oh, yah, I forgot we were cats." Tyson said stupidly. "I wonder how we got this way?" Everyone turned and looked at Tyson.

"WHAT!?" Tyson said in his defense.

"You touched something didn't you?" Rei said as he walked over to a very guilty looking Tyson.

"Uh..no...why would you...think that." Tyson said watching Rei slowly circle him.

"Because it's always you!" Kai said as he put his face right up to Tyson's. (A/N This is not a Tyson/Kai fic.)

"Admit it!" Rei said joining Kai in his little mind torture game. "Murder, you could have killed us all!" Kai and Rei were both circling Tyson so that one of them was always looking into his eyes. And they were also getting him dizzy.

"No... I didn't... I mean..." Tyson stumbled.

"Confess!" Kai hissed into his ear.

"You did! You've doomed us all!" Rei hissed into Tyson's other ear.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS! I just thought it was some kind of toy!" Tyson yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Huh!" Max gasped. All eyes turned to him. He was wearing 3D glasses, and eating popcorn. "I would never have expected that." He said starring at the three with fascination.

"What the hell?" The three said in unison.

"So what did you touch Tyson?" Max said sitting up and chucking the glasses.

"YAH, TYSON? What did you touch?" Rei asked. All eyes looked to Tyson.

"I don't know, some cat statue I saw hanging out of your bag Rei."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Rei screamed.

"Don't hurt me!" Tyson said covering his head. Rei didn't hurt Tyson, he would do that latter but first he had to make sure Tyson didn't touch the Cat Idol he was thinking of. If he had them maybe they all really were doomed.

------------------------

Dunana...What could it be that Tyson touched? Review and I shall reveal all. Okay, was that corny or what any review and I write the next chapter, 'Attack of the killer squirrels.' Also please suggest thing that should happen to them while their cats, and how long they should remain this way. Thank-you! -


	2. Attack of the killer squirrels

Thank you for all the reviews people. - And to the requests of my reviews, the bladebreakers are kittens, and I have no idea where I found the picture. And now for chapter 2! (Beware major Tyson bashing. Sorry -)

Disclaimer: I, Jasmen do not own beyblade, or any of it's hot, occupants.

Chapter 2: Attack of the killer squirrels! Ahhhhhh!

"TYSON YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOUCHED THIS ONE OUT OF ALL OF THEM!" Rei yelled holding up a statue of a cat that was holding, a now glowing emerald.

"What? At least I didn't touch the one that would destroy the world!" Tyson said in his defense.

"Yah, but....You STILL TOUCHED SOMETHING THAT WASN'T YOURS." Rei said yelling again. Thought it could have been worse.

"I said I was sorry!" Tyson said making a puppy face. Which was really funny considering he is a cat.

"Yah sure what ever." Rei said now digging through his bag again.

"What are you looking for Rei?" Max asked Rei.

"A scroll. For the cat." Rei replied.

"You mean instructions?" Max questioned.

"No, a scroll!"

"Instructions!"

"Scroll!"

"Instruction!!"

"SCROLL!!!" Rei screamed. Kai had just about enough of this. He walked up to the two and slapped them both extremely hard, causing Rei to fall of the bed.

"Ahhh! Thud!" Was Rei's holler as he hit the floor.

"Oops! Sorry Rei!" Kai hollered down at his friend.

"Ah!, Here it is!" Rei exclaimed looking at the unrolled parchment on the floor in front of him. "We'll be stuck as cats until the next moon."

"And according to my calculations, that will be in exactly in one week." Tyson said, sounding actually smart. Everyone starred at him as if he were an alien. "What?"

"Rei, care to check to see if that's true?" Kai asked. Rei somehow pulled a book on moon phases, out of thin air, and checked it out.

"He's right." Rei said starring up at Tyson. Everyone looked at him.

"How did you know that?" Max asked wonder if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know. Something Hillary taught me, that actually stuck." Tyson said scratching his head.

"Anyway, like I was saying," Rei said referring back to his scroll/instructions. "We're the only ones affected because we slept in this room, with it."

"That's just great." Kai said non-to happily, while licking a paw.

"Ah, Kia, what are you doing?" Tyson asked.

"Huh? What the... Ewe!" Kai said shaking his paw and rubbing it on the bed.

"Hey dogs, time to rise and shine." Came a voice form the other side of the door. (Guess who?)

"Ahhh! It's grandpa!" Max yelled.

"Quick everyone out the window!" Kai yelled jumping of the bed and running over to the windowsill. Everyone followed and jumped out the window, which was luckily unlocked.

"That was close." Max said breathing heavily. "Hey, where's Tyson?" He asked that his buddy wasn't beside him also making some kind of annoying comment, like he usually does.

"UP HERE IDIOT!" Tyson whisper, yells, so that grandpa won't here him.

"What the hell? Tyson, where are you?" Max says in the same tone.

"Up here!" Everyone looks up to see Tyson hanging from the windowsill. "HEELLLPPP!" He yelled down at then.

"Retract your claws Tyson!" Rei yelled up to him.

"What? I have claws! Cool! I have weapons!" Tyson said still hanging.

"I don't think you should have told him that." Kai said looking at Rei, who was sweatdropping.

"Just hurry up and drop!" Kai yelled up at him.

"I...can't, they're stuck!" He yelled down.

"Oh great." Was the response from below.

"What the, why's the window open? The little dude's must have left it open." They heard grampa, as he walked toward the window.

"RUN!!!!!" Rei yelled. Tyson swung back and forth trying to get down , only to fail miserably. (as usual) Grampa approached the window and without even looking out it slammed it down, and hard!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. Luckily grandpa didn't hear him. Tyson's automatically retracted and he fell landing, to his surprise, on his feet. (he is a cat -')

"Wow! I'm a super person!" Tyson said sticking his chest out, trying to look strong. (emphases on the looking, part.)

"Tyson, are you all right?!" Max said running up to his buddy.

"Yah. I guess so." Tyson said looking around him. "Wow I never realized how big the back yard was!" Tyson looked around and saw something, which in his mind would be extremely fun. You see there' s this tree in his back yard that a bunch of squirrels live in, and Tyson loves to torment them, because he's bigger. So guess what he's about to do? He has claws and can climb trees? But, he forgot that he's about the same size of the squirrels.

Tyson turned and grinned evilly to his companions.

"I'm going to enjoy being a cat." Tyson said in a really freaky voice. "Those squirrels won't know what hit them." Tyson took of in the direction of the tree.

"TYSON NO!" The other's yelled after him. (do you actually think he would stop?) He just kept going.

"We got to go and stop him." Kai yelled casing after him.

"Since when do you care?" Asked Rei.

"Since we always pay for his mistakes."

"Good point." Rei said as they came to the tree. Tyson was doing his usual routine of throwing rocks at the tree to get the squirrels, then trying to hit them. Only this time the squirrel s were yelling insults.

"Hey asshole! This is our home! Knock it off!" Yelled a squirrel.

"This is so much fun! I can understand them and still throw stuff at them." Tyson said to his friends.

"Knock it off Tyson!" Max said, unfortunately loud enough for the squirrels to hear.

"Did you say Tyson?" The squirrel said, referring to the yellow kitten.

"Yah," Max said trying to insure that he doesn't get killed.

"THAT KITTEN'S THE KID! NOW'S OUR CHANCE! ATTACK! MAKE HIM PAY!" The leader yelled leading a team of squirrels down the tree, like a herd of rhinos.

"Could we work this out? Guy's?" Rei yelled, always being the voice of reason.

"RUN!" Kai yelled. The bladebreakers ran around the house, with the squirrels chasing them, and were beginning their second lap when Rei suggested jumping into the pound. Let's just say they found out why cats hate water. They can hardly move for one, with all that fur. So now their running around the house soaking wet, with squirrels chasing them chanting.

"KILL THEM ALL, KILL THEM ALL!!" Like it was their one goal in life.

"Anymore bring ideas Rei?" Tyson said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up Tyson! It's your fault where in this." Rei said starting to show that he was getting tired.

"How was I supposed to know that we could talk to other animals? Maybe we won't be able to talk to humans anymore! No Hillary was going to bake me a cake today! Life's UNFAIR!" Tyson cried as he thought about how good cake tasted. 'Wait! Hillary that's it!'

"Hey guys! I've got a plan!" Tyson said triumphantly.

"What?" Everyone asked, willing to try anything, even a plan that came from Tyson's mind. "We'll just write her a note to bake the cake and let the kittens eat it!" Everyone sweatdropped and were considering throwing Tyson to the squirrels, when they saw ....they're freedom...

------------------

Oh, sorry for the cliffhanger. So if you want to know how they get saved, Review! Here are your choices, who or what should save them?

Hillary

Grandpa

Or Rei eat' s a squirrel by accident and the other's get scared

Or an other character that was not listed saves them

Your idea! (be nice - No flamers unless you can't help it -)

Shakon: Please don't let Rei eat the squirrel PLEASE! He'll get hairballs forever!

Jasmen: Shut up Shakon! This isn't your story!

Shakon: But, REI'S MINE YOU EVIL PERSON!

Jasmen: Yes I know, anyway...

I'll be checking the poles everyday, and as soon as I get 15Reviews for this chapter I'll write more. So, it's up to you Review and Vote. Now to watch TV. -


	3. Cooking!

Jasmen: Hello Everyone! Well the votes are in (that sounded just like survivor.) and now I can write chappy three! Yahoo! Remember your ideas are important so please R&R and tell me what should happen to our favorite group of bladers. Love yah all - And to Rei's 1 fan girl. I made an oath to my friend Shakon never to use Mariah except for bashing. (She has a grudge against her.) So sorry no Mariah, but there is a Kenny kitten, but he's not in here that much, I get rid of him. Mwhahah! No I don't kill him off, but that's the only hint you guys get.

Disclaimer: For all following chapters please refer to this disclaimer. I Jasmen do not own beyblade and do not own and songs I may or may not use. - Thanks a bunch.

P.S. Also I will be updating everyweekend, sorry but's the only time I can go on the Internet to update.

---------------------------------------------------------

"HILLARY! HELP!" Tyson cried as he recognized the brunette in the orange top and Jean shorts.

"What the?" Hillary started as 4 cats, that closely resembled the bladebreakers, and a heard of squirrels came charging at her. The 4 cats jumped up at Hillary and she reached out to catch them.

"Run Hillary! RUN!" Said a panting, white cat that looked just like Rei. Hillary didn't need too much convincing she took one look at the squirrel army and ran into the dojo screaming. Once in she slammed the door as a bunch of squirrels crashed into the door. Hillary leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it.

"That was scary." The blonde kitten said holding his chest.

"Yah, I hear yah on that buddy." Replied the blue gray kitten.

"Yah, Tyson." Hillary agreed. "Wait... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! Ahh I'm talking to cats! Ahhh! I going insane! Ahhh!" Hillary screamed, because well there is no logical explanation for this so she screamed. (A/N: Well you all know what Kai's like and how he hates hearing loud annoying noises, so he's going to make Hillary stop. Hwhahaha! I'm so evil!) Kai couldn't take much more of this, his ears were about to explode. So he did what he does best. He walked up to Hillary, raised his paw and _THWAK! _Hit her right across the face.

"Would you shut the hell up!?" Kai yelled at her face. She nodded slowly, signaling she was back to normal. Kai hopped off her lap and walked back over to the others. So now all the baldebreakers were lined up in front of Hillary so she could take a good look at them. (A/N: Rei's fan girl, this is for you.)

Kai was still wearing his scarf, and was all gray. His triangles were on his face but also on his paws and face. Kai looked like a Himalayan cat, the really fuzzy, longhaired ones, with the bushy tails.

Rei was all white, and was wearing the top vest on his Chinese outfit. He was still wearing his headband, and had the wrap in his hair.

Tyson was a bluey-gray, tabby, well that's what it looks like! And was still wearing his hat.

Max is a blond kitty and you can tell it was him from his hair.

"Wow. You guy are really cute as kittens." Hillary said starring at all them in front of her.

"Hey Dog, whose freaken out?" Tyson's grandpa yelled from the next room.

"Ahh, hide me Hillary." Tyson yells jumping into Hillary's shirt and sticking his head out.

"Tyson...That...Tickles." Hillary said between giggles. Loud footsteps were heard and everyone started to panic, they didn't want grandpa to see them like this.

"Quick over here." Kai said holding open a cupboard door. Everyone minus Hillary and Tyson, ran in and shut the door.

"Hey Hillary. Sorry but my home boys aren't here!" Grandpa in that really weird teenager slang.

"That's okay. I came here to show Tyson and Max how to make a cake." Hillary said referring to a basket around her arm. Tyson squirmed in her shirt and the remark off food. This caused Hillary to giggle uncontrollably.

"What's that you got there." Grandpa asked.

"A stray I found, I thought Tyson would like it."

"That was nice, anyway when you see Tyson tell the little dude, that I'll be gone for a week on business." With that Grandpa picked up a couple on bags that were lying by the door and walked out.

"AAHHH! SQUIRRELS! I hate squirrels!" Grandpa yelled as he ran to the Taxi.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I guess that means were stuck in here for a while." Rei said popping his head out of the cupboard.

"Did I hear someone mention cake?" Max said poking his head out over Rei's. Rei wasn't ready for Max's weight and the sudden pressure on his back caused him to fall forward on his face. (A/N Ouch!)

"Are you guy's alright?" Hillary asked as she rushed forward and bent down over the kittens.

"I think so." Rei said as Hillary lifted him of Max. Hillary then picked Max up in the other arm and stood up.

" Wow nice view from up here. "Max commented as he looked at Tyson, who was still in Hillary's shirt looking quite content.

"Hey Kai want a ride?" Rei said looking down at the captain.

"No, I'll walk to the kitchen." Kai said as he began to walk. He wanted to get a feel for this new body. He hated not being good at something immediately so began working out how to use all of his four legs. It was very awkward a first, but he eventually got it straight. When he had been running he wasn't really thinking he was just... running so I guess it came naturally, but now it was difficult. When Kai reached the kitchen he glanced around himself. Tyson and Max were on the counter top sitting in front of Hillary. She had gotten out her cook book and was looking for ingredients, while trying to explain how to properly measure ingredients to the boys. Everything seemed normal to Kai, but then he realized something. Where was Rei? He looked around himself and couldn't find him so he just sat where he was. Then he got this really weird feeling. Like something was going to happen to him. He suddenly got the urge to move forward. The urge suddenly took control and he quickly dodged forward. At the same time there was a loud crashing behind him. Kai turned slowly to see Rei grinning like a treasure cat.

"What was the for!" Kai yelled at Rei.

"I was starting to train you senses, though I didn't realize you would react to keenly to them. You've come pretty far Hiwatari. " Rei said as his tail swished behind him.

"Feh," Was Kai's remark. He went to turn away only to have a firm hand lifted him into the air.

"Not so fast, I came here to teach all of you." Hillary said as she placed Kai and Rei on the counter with Tyson and Kenny.

"This is abuse." Kai stated clearly not enjoying the fact that Hillary could do this to him considering she was way taller than him.

"Hey what this? " Tyson said as he leaned against a large yellow bag.

"Tyson No! That's..." Kai started but never finished, because that large yellow back tipped forward and spilt all over Hillary, Kai, Rei and Max. Tyson couldn't see what had happened but considering all the groans he was receiving he knew he had done something wrong. He slowly looked around the big yellow bag, hopping that Kai wouldn't kill him. As the power set and the air became see through again. Tyson saw the ghosts of his teammates!

----------------------------------

Okay that was a corny ending and chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. - Sorry! This was also the shortest chapter ever, but this is a one time thing only okay? From now on I will keep my chapters long and interesting. I Jasmen Komi-son swear it. I just didn't know how to make cooking interesting. Please give ideas.

Okay I'm re-looking at the picture that this story's based on and it's so cute. Kai is trying to sleep and Rei's pulling his scarf. So cute! Tyson is licking cake of his paw and Max is in behind a piece of cake, and has frosting all other his mouth and paws. And Kenny is wearing his glasses and is playing with a computer mouse. I LOVE THIS PICTURE! So im putting it in my story. Anyways, remember to Review! I like show reviews off to my friends and teachers at school. All so remember to give Ideas about what should happen to the cute kittens! All right guys time to go to the vet.

Bladebreakers: (all) NOOOOO!

Tyson: (clings to couch) You can't make me!

Jasmen: Oh can't I? (evil grin, pulls out a cake)

Jasmen: Come with me Tyson, come... (holds out cake and walks slowly to car)

Tyson: FOOD!

Max: EVEN BETTER! CAKE! SUGAR!

Max&Tyson: (run to car)

Kai: Remember to review.

Rei: If you don't Jasmen will torture us. (looks scared)

Jasmen: Oh what fun I will have! Hwahahahaha!


	4. bath time

Jasmen: Hey all you people! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but my mom took away my computer and all my homework took forever. Anyway to make it up to you guy's the day after I put up this chapter the next chapter will go up. - Great, Huh? Oh and by request the next chapter will be: **Return of the killer squirrels! **Read the reviews to understand what I'm talking about. A special thanks to Reis1gurl, and siverfang, for providing me with the ideas for my story! - Keep it up! Enjoy!

Bath time 

"Tyson No! That's..." Kai started but never finished, because that large yellow back tipped forward and spilt all over Hillary, Kai, Rei and Max. Tyson couldn't see what had happened but considering all the groans he was receiving he knew he had done something wrong. He slowly looked around the big yellow bag, hopping that Kai wouldn't kill him. As the power set and the air became see through again. Tyson saw the ghosts of his teammates!

Man does Tyson have an imagination or what?

"Tyson...you...are...A DEAD MAN!" Yelled Kai charging towards Tyson claws out and ready. Tyson just starred at the on coming threat unable to move. That is until Kai all of a sudden fell backwards. Kai looked up very confused. One minute he was about to kill Tyson the next he was flat on his back. He looked behind himself to see a grinning Hillary. And in her hand was the end of his scarf.

"Now, now Kai, no killing your team mates." And with that she let go of Kai's scarf.

"What? YOU ALMOST CHOCKED ME TO DEATH BY GRABBING MY SCARF! AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" Kai was basically yelling at Hillary right now and everyone was very scared. As cute as Kai looked as a cat, he was still as mean as ever.

"Oh, come on Kai lighten up." Rei said walking over to Kai. "It was an accident and besides you wouldn't want a murder on your permeate record would you?"

"Who said I don't already have one?" Kai replied jumping off the counter. Everyone gulped and sweetdropped.

"I'm sorry everyone." Tyson said looking at his teammates.

"Oh, it's okay it was an accident." Max said looking at his white fur. "But how do I get all this flour off me?" Hillary giggled at this and the bladebreakers (including Kai who is on the floor) all looked at her.

"Looks like you guys need a bath." She smiled as she looked as their shocked faces.

"NOOOOO!" They all screamed as they recalled there last run in with water, in the backward.

"Well you guys need to get cleaned off one way or an other." Hillary said.

"We'll just lick ourselves clean." Max offered as his tongue meet his flour-covered fur. "Eewwww!" Max cried spitting out what ever had entered his mouth. Everyone shifted their gaze from Max to Hillary.

"Alright...we'll take a bath." Rei finally said.

"You idiots can, I'll just watch to make sure Hillary doesn't drowned any of you." Kai replied.

"Oh, Kai that's so sweet. And here I thought you didn't have a heart." Hillary said picking up Max and Tyson because they were closest. Rei joined Kai on the floor and they followed Hillary to the bathroom. Hillary, being human and there for having longer legs, made it to the bathroom way before Kai and Rei. So by the time the two reached the bathroom Max and Tyson were on the rim of the bathtub, yelling at Hillary to put in more bubbles.

"I feel sorry for you Rei I really do." Kai said looking over at his friend.

"Why?" Rei asked a little confused.

"Because you have to take a bath with Tyson and Max! You'll never survive with your sanity still in tacked." With that Kai jumped onto the rim of the bath, farthest away from Tyson and Max. Rei jumped up to join him pulling his tail around the bottom of his feet. Kai saw this and did the same. Then Hillary said the bath was ready and Max and Tyson jumped in, and immediately started splashing each other. Hillary stood up and said.

"I'm going to go and finish the cake and put it in the oven, okay." Everyone nodded. "Good, Kai you're in charge."

"I always was."

"Lighten up Kai." Rei said as he jumped in to the warm water. Kai looked down at the three and began to....Laugh? (AN/ Are we sure this is Kai? I mean he never laughs)

"What's so funny?" Max asked looking around him trying to find the source of Kai's laughter I mean if Kai's laughing it must be really funny.

"Come on Kai TELL US!" Tyson said getting impatient. (I think I switched Tyson and Kai's attitudes by accident.)

"Your...your...faces." Kai was now rolling on the rim of the tub with laughter and his face was turning red. The three looked at each other. Not seeing anything wrong, they looked back to Kai.

"What about our faces?" Questioned Rei. Kai looked back at the three. The water had made their fur from the neck down stick to them so that their faces were still furry. And sticking out from their bodies. (If you have ever washed a cat you know what I mean.) Rei soon realized this and explained it to Max who then translated it to Tyson. All three didn't really like the fact that Kai was having so much fun at their expense so they came up with a plan. Luckily Kai was still laughing and there for didn't hear or see that they made a plan. When Kai had finally go his laughing under control he looked back to the 3 and immediately his expression changed.

"What are you guy's doing?" Kai said a little confused and slightly...scared? No, Kai Hiwatari is never scared. But as Rei, Max and Tyson continued moving forward at a brisk pace Kai knew something was up.

"Guys... guys, KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled at them trying to act to tough. But it wasn't working. (AN/ that's a first)

"Oh don't worry Kai, we will knock **IT **off. NOW!" Rei yelled. Max and Tyson jumped forward and grabbed Kai's legs and Rei jumped up and grabbed on of Kai's arms. And just like that the great Kai was brought down. And let's just say he really didn't like it so much.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kai roared, but stopped when he head the others laughing. "Oh, you think that's funny heh?" And with that a giant splash war began. Soon it split in to two alliances. Max and Tyson verses Kai and Rei. I wonder who won? No duh! Rei and Kai. And they would have continued if Hillary had not come in.

"Okay guy's time to get dried off." Hillary picked up max and wrapped him in a towel so that is head stuck out of the top and put him on the counter. Then Tyson, Rei and Kai. Yes Kai let himself be picked up and wrapped in a towel. After drying everyone off Hillary put them in the Living room and put on a movie.

"I'll just a bit getting cleaned off. The cakes on the counter cooling so stay away from it. Especially Max and Tyson okay?" The 4 bladers nodded their heads in unison and Hillary left. After about 1/2 an hour Rei and Kai had fallen, somewhat asleep. Tyson signaled this to Max and the two jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen. A soon as the two boys were out of sight both Kai and Rei open their eyes simultaneously (meaning both at the same time), and quietly slipped out of the room, following the other two.

Hillary finished washing her face and grabbed an orange tank top and put it on.

'I wonder what the boys are doing.' She thought as she opened the door. At the sound of glass breaking, Hillary ran to the kitchen to find I broken vase and water and flowers everywhere. The culprits weren't to far away actually the ran right beside her, followed by Kai and Rei trying to catch them.


	5. return of the killer squirrels

Jasmen: Hey. I'm sorry to inform you but something screwed up on my computer so chapter 4, wasn't suppose to end like that. God dam computer! So here's how chapter 4 should have ended. Sorry this took so long to update, but HOMEWORK IS EVERYWHERE!!! Keep on Reviewing -

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha character I have used.

---------------------------------

Ending for last chapter:

'I wonder what the boys are doing.' She thought as she opened the door. At the sound of glass breaking, Hillary ran to the kitchen to find a broken vase and water and flowers everywhere. The culprits weren't to far away actually the ran right beside her, followed by Kai and Rei trying to catch them. Tyson and Max made a hard right and almost dropped cake but didn't. You could tell they were having a hard time balancing the cake between each other, and they had a towel under it because it was still hot.

"What the? Tyson!" Hillary yelled at the bluey-gray tabby, immediately grabbing his attention.

"Hillary that didn't take you long." Tyson said coming to a complete stop. Unfortunately Kai and Rei couldn't stop that easily and crashed into Max and Tyson. The cake went flying and Hillary caught it with ease and replaced it back on the counter. Then she turned back to the pill of different colored fur. Namely the bladebreakers. Kai was the first to move, and he did so by smacking Tyson's head.

"Baka." He said before attempting to get Rei and Max off him. Hillary felt pity for the boy and helped them get untangled before returning to the living room. The movie she had put on was just ending so she removed it from the VCR and put it away.

"Let's watch another movies while the cake cool." Rei suggested settling back onto the couch.

"Yah, I don't feel like doing much right now." Agreed Max.

"You never feel like doing much." Said Tyson as he jumped on to a chair.

"And you would know all about that wouldn't you Tyson." Kai said as he jumped back onto the couch he was sharing with Rei. It seems they're the only ones on the team that can stand each other for more than a day at a time. Poor Max can only stand Tyson for 24h. before cracking.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Hillary asked.

"I don't care I'll be asleep soon enough." Said Rei placing his head in his paws.

"How about 'Shrek 2'." Suggested Max.

"No we've watched that already 12 times this week and it's only Thursday." Said Kai opening one lazy eye.

"What do you care you'll be a sleep so enough." Max retorted.

"I know how about 'The count of Monte Cristo'." Hillary suggested holding up a DVD.

"Sure, sounds good." Kai said trying not to move if possible.

"Who made you in charge." Tyson said obviously getting angry with Kai's attitude.

"You guy…when you made me (yawn) team captain."

"Oh yeah." Said Tyson.

"Shh, it's starting." Hillary said as she walked over to Tyson and picked him up. She sat down and put him on her lap and pet him as the movies started and he started to purr. Max curled up on the couch with Rei beside him. And beside Rei was Kai, already asleep. In about 15 minutes everyone was asleep.

Outside

The squirrels had found a flaw in Tyson's house. A window had been left open on the top floor allowing them easy access to any one in the house. The squirrels worked quickly and before long ten of them were in the house and searching it. Soon a squirrel found the cats in the living room and told his buddies. Now to have there revenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the movies mentioned in the above writing. Wait I bought the count of Monte Cristo, but I guess that doesn't count. Stupid government laws. Now on with the next chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Return of the Killer Squirrels**_

The squirrels eyed the sleeping Kitten on Hillary's lap. Slowly the squirrel circled there pray. Then just as slowly they moved in. Then the squirrel in charge called Komi gave the signal. The squirrel went to lift the little Kitten, only to experience a great dilemma. HE WAS TO HEAVY!!!

"Well how to do like that! All our hard revenge work down the drain because his weight is too high. Damn it!" Komi said as he leaned against a couch. Then a piece of White fur was flicked into his face. He flicked it away only to have it come right back. "What the…?" Komi looked up to see that the white fur was a tail, and it's owned was one of Tyson's good friends. "If we can't take Tyson, then we'll have to just settle for his friend. Mwahaha!" unfortunately Komi had said that just a little to loud. Hillary shifted her position to get more comfortable and Tyson moved and bumped Max beside him who sleepily opened his eyes.

"What's this?" He said still sleepily. Komi's men froze and held their breath. They had encountered cats before and lost may good acorn finders, and they didn't wan to join them in squirrel heaven. (lol)

"You're just dreaming, Nax. Go back to sleep." Komi said soothingly even though he forgot Max's name.

"Stupid squirrel dreams…stupid squirrels that call me Nax." Max said as the sleepiness took over him.

"Hurry up men!" Komi loudly whispered. (AN/ is that even possible) The squirrel soldiers climbed on to the couch that Rei and Kai were on and surrounded Rei.

"Gag him! And quick, we only get one chance and if he wakes up we're all dead! Got that!" The squirrels holding the scarf nodded in understanding while others stood by ready to tie up legs as soon as the signal was given.

"Gooo!" Komi whispered. Rope flied as Reis legs where bounded, and Rei's head went flying up only to meet a scarf waiting for him. The squirrels were quick and before Rei knew what was happening he couldn't move or speak.

"Good work he can't move or yell. Pack him up and we'll go on home." Komi said jumping off the couch. The squirrels followed dragging Rei off the couch. _THUD!_ Rei hit the floor and blanked out the last thing he hear was a squirrel yelling at the others, quietly, to be more careful.

'Stupid Tyson…look what…he's gotten…me into…" Rei thought as unconsciousness gripped him.

Komi shook his head in frustration.

"It's for the best really that's he's knocked out. Know MOVE!" Komi said as the squirrels dragged Rei to the Kitchen and started up the stars.

"Sir what about the letter?" Questioned one of Komi's most respected warriors.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Koga. I will go and place it now." And with that Komi took the ransom letter from Koga and walked back towards the Living room. The only sounds in the room were that off quiet inhaling and exhaling of the sleeping kittens and girl. Komi crept up to a little table that was in front of the couch and placed a blank white envelope on it. Then he turned and started walking out of the room and back to the stairs. And to his amazement he found that his troops had already got Rei to the top of the stairs and into the room with the open window. Now they were struggling to find a way to get Rei out the window with out dropping him out the window. I know cats always land on their feet, but I don't think that counts when they are asleep. Finally they came up with the idea to put some pillows below the window and drop him on them. And it worked. (AN/only in an anime(lol) Rei neatly landed on the pillows and lightly bounced before lying still on the pillows. The squirrel quietly climbed out the window, with Koga being last, so he could shut the window. Then he climbed out and joined the others in carrying Rei back to their tree.

Back in the Living Room

Kai slowly opened his eyes to a loud, annoying nose. He searched the dark room with his newly found eyesight, and hearing. His gaze finally stopped as he gazed at the chair that, if he remembered, Hillary was in. That could only mean on thing. Tyson was snoring again. Kai looked to his right to see Rei up as well. But he wasn't. He wasn't in the room.

'Where could he be? He probably couldn't see and went to the kitchen.' Kai looked further to his right and saw the sleeping figure of Max.

'How can he stand that noise? Probably all those nights he had to share a room with Tyson.' Kai chuckled to himself, at his own joke. But stooped when he noticed a white envelope on the table in front of him.

"That wasn't there before." He said a loud as he made a graceful landing on the table. He reached out to grab the envelope only to realize that he really couldn't, because of obvious reasons. So he decided that it was time to wake up the others. Max first, because he would need help waking up Tyson. Kai jumped over to Max and grinned at the sleeping blonde cat.

'Now how to wake him. I think I'll have some fun with this.' Kai thought to himself. First he batted Max's head like a ball of yarn, the blonde kitten stirred but did not a wake. Then he batted his paw against Max's ear, soft and first but then harder. Max changed positions but still did not awake.

'Alright time to…'

"WAKE UP!!!" Kai yelled right in Max's ear. That got him to wake up.

"Ahh! Squirrels." Max yelled as he shot up like a bullet. Obviously he had been dreaming about squirrels.

"Come on dummy, we need to wake up Tyson and Hillary." Who surprisingly had not woken up. Max obediently followed Kai over to the two, and silently raised himself up to Hillary's ear. He had already decided that he would wake her up the same way he did Max.

"Hillary…" He said quietly. "Time to…WAKE UP!" He hollered in her ear.

"AHH!" She screamed sitting up so fast that Tyson went flying off her lap. Tyson landed on the floor with a _thud_ before looking up at her with a cute angry kitty cat face.

"Ups, sorry Tyson. Kai startled me." Hillary said with apologetic smile. "So Kai what do you want?" Hillary asked turning towards the team captain.

"There's an envelope on the table and I can't open it, so you're going to do it for me." Kai said leaping towards the table.

"Yes, sir you're majesty." Hillary said sarcastically.

"What ever just hurry." Kai was getting impatient he wanted to know what the letter was for, and who it was for. Hillary leaned across the table and grabbed the envelope, then she tore it open.

"Wow, remind me not to send you a Christmas card, ever." Max said as paper went everywhere.

"Max it's July." Tyson said looking at his buddy.

"Yah, I know but still…"Max was cut off by Hillary's sudden shriek, as she had begun to read the letter.

"What is it Hillary." Tyson asked as he starred up at her.

"It's a ransom note," She stated.

"From who?" He asked.

"The squirrels…"

"For (gulp) who?" Tyson really didn't want to know the answer, but Kia already knew it.

"Rei," He said realizing that's why he couldn't find him when he had woke up. Hillary had head Kia, and nodded her slowly.

"Uh, no…" Was all Tyson could manage to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jasmen: So? What did you think? R&R! And what should the squirrel ransom be? Should it be the cake? Tell me! Oh and what parings would you like to see in this story? **_ALL_** suggestions open! (Minus Mariah, Sorry! -') Oh and Reis 1 girl how are you enjoying 'Of Ying and yang'? Please all people, if you have read a really good fic please forward the title to me! Thanx! R&R!


	6. Ransom

Kai'sgrl: Hey! Thanx for all the reviews I really appreciate it. I was thinking about making this story a Yaoi, but I've decided to leave it up to your minds. I'll give hints of yaoi, but those of you who don't like yaoi can take it as they're really good friends. That way everyone's satisfied. -

Anyway, keep those reviews coming! And the ransom has been decided.

And the review that said tails, you're right you do have a sick mind, but interesting ideas. Shivers Scary much! Enjoy the fic!

**_-_**Oh and sorry for taking so long to update but homework wouldn't stop coming at me, and I had/have a book report, science lab and science project to get done over the Xmas break. But because it's **2 weeks long**, I'll be updating all my stories, including this one a lot more.

Thanx!

"speaking"

'thinking'

**something important**

I'll comment on it later on

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Ransom!

Tyson's POV (wow I changed the point of view!)

I looked at Kai, somehow realizing this was causing him a lot of pain. Rei was the only one that got along with Kai, and that was something to be said in it's self. Kai looked so sad, but as always it was hard to tell with that emotional wall he had put up.

"What's the ransom?" Max asked breaking my thoughts.

"What makes you think there's a ransom?" I asked I mean it was weird enough they could write English, but also hold someone ransom? Come on I mean, wait! Maybe the ransom is me! Kai looks like he would willingly trade me for Rei any day.

"It's, hard to make out, oh wait, it says they want the most precious thing to evil one. We have to figurer it out, or else they will have to resort to torture. We've got two chances." Hillary said looking up from the piece of paper. My question went unanswered, as there was too much to think about already.

Normal POV

"It's probably the cake." Kai said flatly.

"What?! What makes you think it's the cake? It could be anything!" Tyson said starring at Kai in disbelief. 'How could he come up with an idea like that?' Tyson thought.

"Your outburst just further proved my statement," Kai said turning to Tyson. "They probably know how much you like that cake and want to take it from you. I say we give it to them." Kai ordered more than suggested.

"I agree with Kai, Tyson. Rei's safety is more important than the cake." Max said putting in his two bits worth.

"You're right Maxie, Besides Hillary could just make us another one!" Tyson said almost jumping for joy. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, minus Kai he was up on the windowsill starring out at the squirrels tree.

'Hold on Rei, I'm coming…' Kai thought to himself.

(I feel like stopping here, but won't. Yah's for me!)

-------------

After Hillary had gotten the cake from the Kitchen the gang and he went outside. But before they had Tyson went as got Dragoon. Aside from food his beyblade was the most precious thing to him. He looked so funny walking with Dragoon in his mouth. (Use your imagination)

Once outside they all headed around the house to the backyard, but suddenly Kai stopped short, causing Tyson to almost bump into Kai. Unfortunately for Tyson, Max didn't see him stop and crash right into him.

"Tyson, you baka! Why did you stop?" Max asked as Tyson turned to see who bumped into him.

"Because I didn't want to bump into Kai." Max nodded his head showing he understood, then turned to look at Kai. Hillary kneeled down so she could hear what the boys were saying.

"What happened guys? Why did you stop Kai? Kai?" Kai didn't answer Hillary he just stood there, ears twitching every now and then. He was listening for something.

_"Kai…"_ It was weak but Kai was sure he had heard Rei calling to him.

"Rei," He mumbled subconsciously.

_"Help me…don't leave me…"_ It **was** Rei! He could recognize his voice any where, it was him and he was close and weak. Kai broke out into a run at that thought of Rei being hurt. He heard the others call out to him to slow down but he didn't listen to them. He concentrated on Rei's voice as it got louder and louder. He heard Tyson shout out at him.

"Hey! I hear Rei's voice!"

'No duh Tyson.' Kai thought as he turned the corner of the house, but slowed down as he saw the tree. He slowly walked towards the tree, trying to decided wether it was a trap or not. Everything looked alright on this side. He started to got around the tree, but stopped when a terrible sight met his eyes.

"rei…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Oh cliffy! I am so mean! This is also my shortest chapter and I promise the rest of my chapters won't be this short. So should this be

a trap for Kai?

Should Rei be getting tortured?

Should the ransom be the blade or cake?

These are answers I need! NOW! So please review!

Thanx a bunch. Happy holidays, and Merry Christmas all anime lovers!


	7. A cure? I

Kai'sgrl: Hey all out there! I'm so sorry, i was going to update 2 before christmas, but i got the labtop taken away again. I'm sorry but i can't help it when i get in trouble! Okay so maybe i can but you guys should be on my side right, right? Feh! Anyway I got my COMPUTER! Yah! which means i can update all the time, even though i don't have internet. But the only downer is that i have to us Wordpad instead of Microsoft. Oh well. Thankx for the reviews and a special thankx to Rei's#grl, hey we all know your crazy but we still love your ideas.

Remember, I LOVE IDEA'S, so please R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7 A cure?

Kai just starred at Rei, and just couldn't believe that he saw his kitten, that's right his kitten... playing pocker with squirrels? (this story is under humor)

"Alright boys i'm in what about you Koga?" Rei said turning towards the squirrel that had ben standing behind Komi when they had first met.

"I'm in." Koga said throwing down a blue chip.

"I'm out,"

"I'm out,"

"I'm out,"

"I'm out," Komi said along with the rest of his soldiers.

"Full house!" Komi said reaching for the pile of chips.

"Ah ah, in your honor a royal flush!" Rei said as he reached out for the chips. Koga just starred wide eyed he had never been beaten before. And now he was just beaten by a cat! He would never live this down. (squirrels that can play pocker, only in a fanficiton.)

"Rei," Kai murmered, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Hm," Rei said as he heard someone call his name. He looked over the edge of the branch he was one and saw Kai looking up at him.

"KAI!" Rei yelled. He was both happy and scared to see his friend below him. "Where's Tyson?" Rei yelled down at Kai. May more squirrel head appeared by Rei's leanning over the rail, and Kai started to think they might jump him, but why would they?

"He's on his way here, right behind me." Kai said turning to see if the others had cought up to him yet. Nope. Oh well what can you expect, after all Tyson, and Max aren't exactly star athleats. Oh well.

Kai glanced back up at Rei and saw him and the squirrel running around in utter caouse.

Rei and the squirrel ran around trying to get everything ready for when Tyson appeared. You see the squirrels wanted revenge but they were peaceful. Go figure. Any who, they explained how Tyson had been torturing then and being mean to them. So Rei agreed to join them in teaching Tyson a lesson. Now the Kidnapping, or catnapping as it would be, was all the squirrels, it was after that that they told Rei about how mean Tyson was. So they untied him and they became friends. So the plan was they look like they're torturing Rei when really he's pretending to be hurt. But they weren't ready, Kai said they're right behing him they had to hurry.

Komi the leader throw a rop over a branch above them and quickly and lossly tied it to Rei's paws. Then he and the other's houstead Rei into the air and got out plastic spears, and red paint. Koga quickly splashed the crimpson liquid onto Rei's fur, with out looking. A loud hiss of pain made him look up to see red paint streaking down Rei's eye.

"Watch it! Would you!" Rei yelled in pain as the liquid burned his eye. (vet?)

'This is just great! I'm suposted to pretend to be hurt, not actually hurt! Stupid Komi, should watch were he's aiming! Bastard!' Rei thought as the pain started to subside. He hated the fact that he had to be chossen for this job, but as the squirrels explained, Tyson was just to heavy. Oh well i guess that's a bit of a compliment, being lighter than Tyson. Anyway, so now they were waiting for Tyson, and everyone else. Kai was just starring at them all like they were crazy.

"You know Rei Tyson might not fall for this, wait what am I saying? This is Tyson, but Hillary probably won't and then she'll tell Tyson." Kai said as Rei just hung there trying to pick out a face expression for when Tyson saw him. So far they all just looked plain stupid, instead of looking like he was in terrible pain. Kai's question made him look down at him and wonder about that.

"Well now that you mention it, she is pretty tall, so she could possibly here us and see that this is all a trick but i think we can handel that right guy's?" Rei said looking towards the squirrels. Komi smilled widly at Rei and nodded his head.

"If you come to close we will kill him in 2 seconds!" Komi practised. All the squirrels laughed at this, because well this is there leader! It's like seeing Kai make a joke, that was actually funny. Anyway back to the story, so they all hear Tyson and the other's coming, and all the squirrel's and rei flash Kai a quick look that say's 'Please play along.' So Kai did. Tyson, Max and Hillary arrived and looked at Kai who had plastered a shocked look on his face, and then up at Rei. Hillary was so shocked that she actually screamed when she saw the 'fake' blood. Max looked like he was goning to be sick and Tyson, well it was kind of a cross between shocked, scared, and like he was blaming himself. But he finally pulled it together and adressed the squirrels.

"What's the big Idea??? We came didn't we! You didn't have to torture him!" When Tyson had starred his was voice was loud just so they could here him but now he was yellling at them.

"Shut up you!" Koga said getting a little defensive of the way Tyson was adressing Komi. "You don't have the right way to talk to our leader like that, why i o'd a..." Komi's hand stopped Koga in mid sentance before he got to out of controll.

"Tyson, you're friend put up a fight, but in the end lost. It was not torture, well not yet anyway. Did you bring your greatest tresure?" Komi tried to make himself sound all knowing, even though he had no idea what Tyson tresured. So he and Rei worked out a signal that Rei would give him if it was his tresure.

"Yah, I brought it." Tyson spat out. So Hillary put down the cake infront of the tree along witht his beyblade. Max had finally got controll of his stomache and could look at rei without the feeling of throwing up arising.

"Good, good." Komi said sounding generally happy with what Tyson had put infront of him.

"So wich do you want?" Hillary asked. Komi eyed them both and then shot a glance at rei that only Kai saw. Rei had his head tilted towards what he knew Tyson would be devistated to lose. Komi looked a little confused at the object Rei had signeled to him. Personally he would have chosen something more usful, but this is what he truly desired then that is what they would take.

"Fine we will take," Komi paused causing Tyson to hold his breath. His mind flying with questions. 'I want the cake but dragoon's my blade, but rei's my friend, and is his life worth a blade like dragoon? Of corse it is what am i thinking, but that cake looks so good, but what if they pick it, oh no what do I do!!!! I have no come to one conclusion, I hate life.' Tyson looked at Rei and then to Komi.

"I'll take the"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Oh, burn! Ciffy, but do not kill me i need to finish the story first. Anyway personally i hate this chapter so much and becasue it's so long i made it p.1 even though i haven't written p.2 yet. Hey give me a break! I just got over a cold and missed 3 day's of school!!! I haven't misssed that many in over 4 years!! And next week is all test's, oh joy so i might take a while to update. Sorry, but I do have a computer now just not microsoft word, so sorry for the spelling erors(sp?). Anyway should they go to the vet? Should it ve the blade or the cake? Which would be more dramatic! Na, just kidding.

Have a great day! Kai'sgrl


	8. A cure? II

Kai'sgrl: Hello, and what's this? Only 2 reviews??? What happened? Oh well maybe i'llget more after this chapter, hopefully. Anyway people here's the next Chapter read and REVIEW!!! Please I love idea's! And sorry for the looooong update, but it's...it's...it's all my teachers faults giving me so much homework so be mad at me, but at them!

Disclaimer: Do I own beyblade? No. Will I ever? No. Do I own Komi and Koga? Yes, but not the name Koga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: A cure part 2.

"I'll take the..." Komi paused looking once again at his opptions. Did this kid think he was stupid or something I mean, a hunk of metal or a cake? Pretty obvious he would want the cake, beside he always did have a sort of sweet tooth.

"The cake." Komi said finally. Tyson looked realeaved but at the same time dumfounded. He thought for sure that the squirrel would take his beyblade. Oh well luck for him that he didn't. Hillary lifted up the cake and handed it to a bunch of squirrels that were waiting for it.

"Now give us back Rei!" Tyson yelled at then angerly.

"Alright, alright. Just let us taste this cake first." Komi said as he walked over to it. He slowly dragged his finger across the cakes surface to get some icing. It was delisious, and when the other's saw this they all wanted some of the cake. Pretty soon the entire thing was gone.

"Man that was good, alright Rei you can come down now." Komi said as he wipped some icing off of his face.

"Finally." Rei said as he lifted his head and started on the loose rope that was holding him.

"What the? Rei...your okay?" Max asked as he saw rei moving as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Hun, oh, way about that I'll explain that latter. As for right now," Rei looked from Max back to the rope above him and started knawing at it again. "I want down. Stupid rope." Rei kept pulling on the rope until it started to unravel.

"Yes!" He said in vicotry only to realize what that meant. "Uh oh, AHHHH!!!" Rei screamed as he fell. And he would have probably hurt his back if he hadn't landed right on Kai instead.

"Ouch." Both teens said as they tried to move. Rei had basically flattened Kai, and they had both crashed heads. Hillary walked over to the two boys and leaned down to pick them both up. Rei in one arm and Kai in the other.

"I better take you two to the docoters. That stuff in your eye can't be good Rei and Kai, your back should be checked out." Rei and Kai just nodded as they held there heads in there paws because of their head ackes. But Komi still wanted to know one more thing before they all left.

"Excuse me, i won't keep you any longer, buttei slightly mentioned that you were all turned into cats, is that right?" Max and Tyson nodded, Rei, Kai and Hillary just lisened.

"Yah, some cat idol thing turned us this way." Max informed Komi. Komi then turned to Koga who was now standing beside him.

"Do we still have that scroll in the library?" He asked Koga. Koga nodded. "I do not wish to get all your hopes up but i believe that I may have a cure. We shall search for it while you are at your doctors." Komi said smilling.

"Hey no offence, but I don't think we can really trust you squirrels." Tyson said. Komi had not thought of this.

"Then I guess Rei and Kai will have to fill you guys in, but i suggest after their head stop hurting them so." Everyone looked updown at Kai and Rei. Then Tyson looked back up at Komi and nodded.

"Good, then we will see you soon." And with that the bladebreakers plus Hillary started back for the house. When they got inside Hillary laid Kai and Rei on the couch and went to make a call to a vet she knew. After Hillary had left the room, Max and Tyson had jumped onto the couch so they were beside Kai and Rei.

"How's you heads?" Max asked obviously worried.

"What the hell do you think?" Kai shot back.

"That bad hu?" Tyson said mockingly.

"Yah and that annoying voice of your isn't helping." Kai said covering his ears with his paws.

"Well we know Kai's alright." Tyson said with a smirk. "How about our other patient?" He asked turning to Rei.

"Still sore. Kai isn't exactly a pillow." Rei said making an effort to be cheery and smile.

"I heard that!" Kai said, paws still on his ears.

"Hey guys," Hillary said walking into the room. "I just got off the phone with a friend of mine how's mom is an animal doctor, and she can check you guy's out right away. So we better get going." Hillary said as she went to grab her coat. "Oh and by the way boys, no talking. You don't want to give her a heart attack." After getting her coat Hillary picked up Rei and Kai again and walked them out to the car. Tyson and Max followed her out side and jumped into her car with them. Hillary sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. (Just for reference Hillary is 16, And the boys are all 18.) Hillary slowly backed out onto the rode and put the car into drive. Then she stared to drive towards the Vet's.

"Wait a minute," Kai said after about 2minutes. "Hillary when did you get your license?" He asked. Max started to laugh nervously, waitting for her answer.

"Oh I don't have my license, just my learner's." She said happily. "And besides you all have your licenses."

"Yah, but Hillary I don't think the cops will believe that considering, well...you know." Tyson said trying to make sure that he chose his words really carefully. He didn't feel like being smacked.

"Were bloody CATS HILLARY!!!" Kai yelled, having just about enough of Tyson and Max's stupidity. Rei just broke out laughing. This was so funny watching them go back and forth at eachother. Rei thought for sure that at any moment Kai would jump into the front seat and beat the crap out of Tyson and Max. Very amusing to watch.

"Oh well I guess I never thought of that before." Hillary admitted, a little embaressed. Max sighed.

"We'll never leave the car alive." And with that remark Hillary turned onto the Highway saying it was the only way to get to the Vet's on time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Hey guy's so sorry for the long update but once again homewrok was the cause of my delayed updatting. Sorry if the chapter was crappy but the next will be very interesting. Please review and tell me what they should have to do to lift the curse. Thanks a bunch guys!


	9. the horror of the vet! I

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe I've met my goal! 50 reviews! And I'm still not done so keep those reviews coming! Thanks a bunch. Oh and I might make this chapter a two parter, just because I feel like it. Okay? Good. Oh and I have something important to announce at the end so please read the Authors note. Thanx.

Disclaimer: Do I own beyblade or any of its characters? No. Do I own Dr.Vicki? Yes.

Ch. 9 The Horror of the Vet!

Hillary speed down the Highway going well over the speed limit.

"Hillary slow down before we all die!" Yelled Kai from the back seat.

"I can't and besides we're making good time!" She yelled back at him.

"Tyson this is all your fault if we die!" Rei added in. Tyson turned around in his seat to look at him.

"Why?" He asked. It's not his fault that Hillary was such a bad driver.

"Because she's your girlfriend that's why!" Rei yelled back at him. Before Tyson could yell back at Rei he was thrown back down into his seat, and then rolled onto the floor.

"Okay that's it I'm DRIVING!" Yelled Kai obviously trying to get to the front seat. But like Tyson was thrown back as Hillary make a quick and unnecessary right turn.

"I don't think so." Hillary yelled back at Kai, not knowing that he had been thrown back. "You're still a cat or have you forgotten so soon?" Hillary was pushing Kai's patients and she knew it, but she loved it. 'I can be so evil at times.' Thought Hillary with a smirk. All of a sudden she saw a flash of Grey and felt something land on her lap. Kai had had just about enough of Hillary's insane driving and was taking control of the matter. He firmly stood on his back legs, trying not to fall over, and put both paws on the steering wheel.

"Rei which way?" Kai yelled up to his partner in crime. Rei had seated himself on the dashboard and was looking out onto the road.

"A little to the right, now the left, good hold it right there!" Hillary was so amazed that Kai and Rei were actually driving, that she totally forgot all about being mad at them and leaned back to enjoy the ride, with her feet still operating the gas and break petals.

"Hillary what exit do we take?" Re yelled at the daydreaming girl.

"Exit 98, Rei." Hillary answered.

"That's still really far away, couldn't you have picked a local vet?" Kai complained.

"Yah, but I didn't want to pay full price for your check up Kai." Hillary shot back.

"Ohhh, burn to the great Hiwatori!" Tyson mocked.

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai threatened.

"What the HELL?" Someone yelled as they pulled up along side Hillary's car. The gang had been so engrossed in their discussion that they hadn't see that they were swerving in and out of lanes and that some of the drivers had got curious to see who was driving. And they saw a cat navigating and a cat driving and two cat passengers. With the shock that someone was watching Kai and Rei both forgot their responsibilities and the car swerved sharply. Rei was thrown from the dashboard and whacked his head on the passenger seat before landing on Tyson and Max. While, like Tyson and Max, Kai instinctively stuck out his claws and garbed hold of the only thing that he was on, Hillary.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hillary screamed as she regained control of the car. Hillary then pulled over to the side of the highway and yelled at Kai.

"Kai Hiwatori get your claws out of me right now!" But Kai didn't know how to, he didn't even know how he had got them out in the first place. He tried pulling them out but that only made Hillary scream louder.

'Guess I'll just have to wake up Rei." Kai thought he glanced over to the unconscious white ball of fluff. 'Uh oh this isn't good!' he thought before he got an idea.

"HILLARY!" Kai yelled at her and she stopped screaming. "You have to wake up Rei, I don't know how to retract my claws."

"Yah, right! You're a bloody cat and don't know how to use your claws." As if to demonstrate Kai lifted up his paw high, and fast. Hillary took about 2 seconds to react before smacking Kai hard and him falling of her, leaving little holes in her legs.

'He will pay!' Hillary leaned forward to strangle Kai but thought differently. 'I have a better idea. Mwhahahaha!' She thought in her head. The car that had pulled up beside her earlier was now behind her and a cute young teenager was getting out. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a pair of nice blue jeans and a Green muscle shirt. Once he locked his car he ran over to Hillary's car to see if she was alright.

"Hey, what do you think you were doing…" His voice slowly trailed off as he saw the hurt look on Hillary's face, he then saw that he leg was bleeding.

"What happened?" He asked. Hillary shot Kai a death glare, before returning he gaze to the boy in front of her.

"Oh one of the cats go a little scared." She replied calmly. Now Tyson isn't one for being jealous but the sight of her talking to another boy, just made his blood boil.

"Hey you!" Tyson yelled. Max, realising what he was doing covered his mouth, which caused even more of a commotion.

"What the hell!" Said the boy looking down at Tyson. "Did that cat just speak?" He asked half jokingly as he reached out to touch Hillary's hair.

'That's it!' Tyson thought.

"Oh god I can't hold him back, wait did that guy just touch Hillary? Oh no Tyson NO!' Max thought.

All of a sudden Hillary noticed that the boy that had come to help her out was touching her shoulder, in a bit too friendly way. Before she could say anything there was a flash a grey and red hat came into view. Tyson lunged forward toward the creep who had touched Hillary and stood right in front of him on the car door.

"Hey listen here buddy! That MY Girl you're touching, so why don't you keep your grubby little paws off her or you'll regret it! Got it?" Tyson yelled at the shocked teen, before producing his claws out in front of himself to looking even more menacing. (Wow, go Tyson!) Everyone just starred at Tyson, including the teenager, that is until he fell over backwards, more like fainted that is.

"Oh no, I killed him!" Yelled Tyson jumping back down off the door onto Hillary's lap.

"No Tyson you didn't kill him, just made him faint. Here let me take care of this." She said getting out of the car and picking up the boy and dragging him back to his car. She was thankful that the place she had pulled over to was partly covered by trees, so the traffic couldn't see her.

"Good," She said after shutting the boy's car door. 'Now he'll wake and think he's imagined it all.' A smile slowly showed on her lips. 'And it looks like some of Kai's training is actually rubbing off on Tyson, this could be for the better.' She thought as she got back into the car and began to start heading towards the vet. Now Kai can be a reasonable guy, kitten, but when Tyson just about blew their cover he got really pissed off.

"Tyson what the hell was that?" Kai yelled at Tyson as Hillary got back in the car and continued the drive.

"What? He was hitting on Hillary!" Tyson yelled back in his defence.

"That's no excuse! If anyone finds out about us they will turn us in to the place where they report alien sightings! Do you want that Tyson? Where everywhere you turn people are watching you, studying your every move! Always recording everything your doing and asking really stupid and annoying questions?" By now Kai's face was just about touching Tyson's and Tyson looked like he was going to fall backwards with shock, that or faint. Tyson just stood there though looking at Kai, before Kai realised what he was doing.

"Sorry Tyson," Kai apologised before leaping into the back of the car and curling up into a ball on the seat. He had never told anyone about what he had gone through as a child, and wasn't going to start now. The other's didn't need to know anything about his past or what he had gone through.

"Kai are you okay?" Came Max's voice from above. Kai looked up and nodded at the blonde kitten before burying his face back into his fur and falling asleep. Tyson and the others felt bad for Kai they knew that he had had a ruff child hood and they were sad that they had cause some painful memories to resurface. Tyson was especially sorry, compared to some jerk hitting on Hillary and getting on his nerves this was way more severe.

"It's okay Tyson." Rei said noticing the sad expression on his friends' face. "He'll just sleep off some of his anger." At the remark Rei got a little curious as to how long they had been driving and found out that it had been about an hour.

"Hillary how much longer? I'm hungry." Complained Tyson.

"We're 2/3 there already, you do the math."

Half an hour latter Hillary pulled up in front of a store complex and on the far end to the right was a store with the name, 'Vicki's Hospital for Animals.'

"Here we are guys!" Hillary said cheerfully. "Vicki is waiting for us, so I'll go inside and check in. You guys can wake up Kai okay?"

"Sure." Rei said then jumped into the back of the car.

"Hey sleepy head time to get up." Rei said and was about to touch Kai when he opened his eyes.

"Yah, I know, I know. Man, Hillary can sure slam a car door hard." He joked before standing up and stretching.

"Looks like you're in a better mood." Rei said seeing the way Kai was acting.

"Yah, just needed to sleep it off, and Tyson no hard feelings okay?" Kai asked seeing Tyson peering over the seat of the car.

"Yah, no hard feelings." And with that said the former human boys jumped out of the car and walked up to the door that Hillary had entered just moments ago.

Kaisgrl: Oh my! That was the longest chapter ever, and it's still not done! Yes it's a two parter, now please be good readers and review!

**_IMPORTANT:_** Okay so here's the important news. Because my school has banded fanfiction, don't ask why their just idiots, I can now only update by sneaking onto the computers and upload my stories so because this is such a big risk I can now only update at the beginning of every month. SO this chapter will count as February. The next chapter of this story will be posted during the firsts week of March, and so on and so forth. But if I get lots of reviews then I will try to update more than just once a month. Thanx, and please review.

XX Kai'sgrl XX


	10. the horror of the vet! II

**_Kai'sgrl_**: Hey everyone sorry I'm late with the update but I went on a band trip to Victoria and then caught a cold because I spent the entire return trip on the top deck, front of the ship, at night. I guess it's my own fault. Oh well, oh and I now have my own website, though not very much is on it. If you want to go to it just check my bio.

Thank you to all my reviewers I love you all! Especially those who are reading more than one of my stories…Rei's1grl…Thank you! I really appreciate it when you tell me that you like a certain part of the story. It makes it all worth while! Now on with the story.

Dedication: This is for you Vicki! A true horse lover, and would never hurt an animal. Sorry if I made you look a little evil.

Chapter 10: Horror of the vet. P.II

"OH MY GOD!" Kai yelled as Dr.Vicki held up a needle. So far the experience had been okay with the vet and everything. Dr.Vicki was a wonderful woman with short brown hair, and brown eyes. She loved animals and even had a horse. Even thought she was 3 years older that Hillary (21) they were still best friends. The kittens had gone into the vet's office two at a time. Max and Tyson had gone first and got their check ups and shots. Then they came out and Kai and Rei went in but Kai didn't know that there would be shots involved. He just thought that the doctor would check them over and make sure that when Rei fell on him that he didn't break anything, and that would be it. He was wrong.

Kai had earlier volunteered to go first, and was now fully regretting it. Dr.Vicki had check Kai over and said that his back would be a little bruised but besides that he was all right. All he needed was a mandatory flea shot. Now luckily when Kai yelled out, Dr.Vicki had been beside the open door and thought it was someone outside. Rei looked over at Kai and saw that he had paled considerably.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"I don't like needles." Kai said his eyes never leaving the needle. "I REALLY don't like needles!" He restated as he saw the clear liquid fill the needle.

"Why? Don't you get needles when you go to the doctors?" Rei asked. 'Who hasn't had a needle before?' he thought

"You don't get it! Voltaire experimented on me! Some of my worst experience in live came from needles. Pain that is unimaginable that continues to haunt me. I'll not go through that…no matter what…" He trailed off of a Dr.Vicki approached them. Kai arched his back and bared his fangs. He gave her a warning growl as his tail swished madly behind him.

'I'll not go through this again!' He thought as he saw the look in the Doctors eyes. She could tell he really didn't want to have the shot but it was for his own good. Without the shot she could get rabies.

"Now calm down girl I won't hurt you." She said soothingly. Kai paused with his growling for a second.

'Girl? GIRL? I'm NOT A GIRL!' That's it this persons dead if she takes one more step, and just at that moment Vicki took another step. Kai leapt forward and headed straight for the door, followed closely by Rei. But unfortunately Vicki had foretold this and leaned across the room and shut it before the kittens could escape.

Kai's face all most smashed into door and he cursed that stupid doctor wanting to get away from her all the more. Rei saw this and knew he had to do something before Kai blew their cover or hurt her. Besides it doesn't look like Kai liked being called a girl. So with out saying Rei walked over to Kai who once again had his back arched and was hissing. Rei lightly nudged Kai's face so that he looked at him.

"_Kai can you hear me?" _Rei asked as a light rumble can from his throat. Kai just stared wide-eyed.

"_I'll take that as a yes, and don't worry I'll show you how to do this latter. Anyway please don't attack her, she means well." _Kai sneered at the remark, but kept listening.

"_I want to know why you don't like needles but I can't ask you to tell me with her in here can I? So I'll get her to leave but only for a few minutes okay? So just play along, remember she thinks you're a girl." _Rei laughed as he said the last line and Kai struggled to restrain himself from pouncing on Rei and killing him. Rei just ignored him and turned back to the Vet. She's had been patently waiting and had even put down the needle. Rei looked up at her and meowed softly and nudged Kai in the head again, this time more affectionately. (0.o) He looked back up at the vet and meowed at her before looking at the door.

"Okay." She said thinking she understood. "You calm your girlfriend down and I'll be back." Kai lunged forward at the girlfriend part but stopped as the vet exited the room.

"See told you I could do it." Rei said looking at Kai. He tried to hold his face straight but couldn't and burst out laughing. "HA HA! She thinks you're a girl!" Rei yelled as he rolled on the floor.

"That's it how could she think that?" Kai said looking for the sheet's Hillary had filled out. "See it saws it right here; Name: Kai, Sex: Mal…Female? WHAT THE HELL? HILLARY!" Kai screamed before Rei slapped his paw over his mouth.

" Well she did saw she would get you back." Rei said as his giggles left him. "Now about your fear. You have to get the shot."

"I just can't Rei that last shot I got was when I was 8 and it made my blood go on fire literally! It was an experiment to fuse Dranzers power into me and the scientists screwed it up, a miscalculation they called it. My whole body burst into flames and my blood burned me from the inside out." He paused for a minute catching his breath.

"There was needles all over my body, I ripped them all out and my blood spilled all over my arms and body like boiling water. It hurt so much. But wouldn't go away. After about an hour the flame that had encircled my body left with help from Dranzer herself, but my blood just wouldn't cool. It stayed like that for about a year. But even though it was killing me I couldn't show any emotion, and was forced to continue training, and remain the top blader in the abbey." Rei had been starring at Kai the entire time. He had no idea he had gone through so much. A year of your blood burning you and everywhere it went through your body, plus he was still trained to blade. It wasn't fair.

"I'm sorry Kai, I had no idea." Rei said leaning his head on Kai.

"It's okay, how could you have?" Kai fought back the tears that threatened to fall but just then the door opened and in came Dr.Vicki.

"Already then?" She said moving towards the two. She picked up the needle that was laying on the counted and moved towards Kai.

He didn't move as she approached and made no effort to move. Rei saw this and knew that he could help but he shouldn't, but now that Kai was a cat it might just work.

"_Kai, I can take away the pain. I can make it so that the needle's pain doesn't effect you."_ Rei said to Kai. Kai looked at him questionably.

"_It's a trick that my village learned and is practised on Neko's and cats alike. And now that you're a cat it should work. Do you want to try it?"_ He asked. Kai nodded and looked back at the needled as the doctor moved the hair from his neck away so that she could insert the needle. He closed his eyes in fear, and instantly felt different, as if he weren't really in his body he opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at himself eyes still closed. He looked down at himself and realised that he was Rei, or was in Rei's body at the least. He saw the needle go into his neck and saw his body flinch in pain, and he felt guilty for letting Rei take the pain.

"_Aww it's okay Kai, I'm fine." _Rei said.

'Rei you can hear me?' Kai thought

"_Of course you're in my body, remember and now close my eyes and we'll switch back, okay?" Rei asked._

'Okay.' Kai thought and closed his eyes. He felt that whoosh feeling and opened his eyes to see that he was back in his own body. He looked over at Rei and flashed him a grateful smile and saw that he looked really tired. Kai's neck hurt a little but besides that he was fine. He watched as Rei got his shot and then Doctor spoke to them both.

"See it wasn't that bad. Now you're free to go." She opened the door and walked out. Rei and Kai hoped off the table and followed her out into the waiting hall.

"How were they?" Hillary asked her friend.

"Well she came me a little trouble," She said pointing at Kai. "But after some alone time with her boyfriend she seemed fine." Hillary burst out laughing and almost fell to the floor. Max and Tyson dashed for the exit door and once out side burst out laughing uncontrollably, and even though they were outside Kai could plainly here them.

"What's so funny?" Vicki asked.

"Ask me that again sometime why don't you." Hillary said giving her friend a hug and leaving. Out side she picked up Tyson and Max who were still laughing and got into the car.

"I wonder who could have said that I was a girl on the medical form." Kai said giving Hillary a deadly glare from the backseat.

"Oh I don't know," She said before giggling again. "I told you I would get you back. Haha, Rei your boyfriend!" At that remark Max and Tyson burst out laughing all over again.

"Oh don't worry Hillary, Kai will get you back." Rei said filling in for Kai as he was busy figuring out a way to get her back.

"_Won't you?"_ Rei asked.

'Oh you can count on it.' Kai thought. Rei read his mind and smile.

Kai'sgrl: Oh my god! 13 reviews for one chapter! Was it really that good? Well here's another long one hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review.

Rei's1grl: Thanks so much for your reviews on both my stories I really appreciate it. And no matter how weird they are I still love them.

And thank you to all my other reviews I will give you all a personal thank you next chapter until then TTFN!

Kaisgrl


	11. Chapter 11

Okay people i've tried to update on but they changed it so now i have no ideahow to update! So if you could e-mail me and tell me i'd appreciate it. Anyway for all you smart people out there who came here you get your update! Yah for you so here you go! Kai'sgrl

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of you who reviewed and those who didn't probably had a good reason not to so I forgive you. I'm glad you liked the last chapter but now I need some ideas, so maybe you could help out. Like what Kai should do for revenge? What the cure should be? And what would be just really funny to see a bunch of cats do? I really appreciate all your review and will give responses to them at the end of this chapter. Now on with chapter 11, R&R!

Chapter 11: Should cats play video games?

Hillary slowly pulled into the driveway of Tyson's house and put the car in park before turning of the engine. Hillary and Kai were currently ignoring each other. Kai because he was still mad at Hillary, and Hillary because she didn't want to give Kai any ideas of revenge. Hillary got out of the car first and went straight into the house.

"Dude," Tyson said to Kai, "Maybe you should at least reassure her that you won't get revenge on her."

"What makes you think I won't?" Kai said with a wicked grin on his face. "Besides I just got the best revenge plan of all! Mwhaha!" Everyone sweat dropped and moved a little farther away from Kai.

"Is it just me or is he going totally insane?" Max asked.

"He's snapped Max." Rei said looking at Kai. Kai realised that he was scarring everyone and decided it would be better to just shut up, for now.

"Hey guy's! Are you coming in or what?" Hillary shouted from the front door.

"We're coming!" Tyson yelled at Hillary's retreating figure. "Come on guy's, I'm hungry! Maybe we could get Hillary to make us some food!"

"Tyson!" Everyone yelled as he leapt out of the car headed for the house.

"Maybe we could get him hooked on cat food." Kai suggested. "At least it's cheaper to buy."

And with that comment the 3 remaining cats jumped out of the car and headed towards the house. But Rei stopped half way there and looking around curiously. Max didn't see since he was in front and proceeded towards the house, while Kai who was behind Rei stopped too.

"What's the matter Rei?" He asked. Rei continued to look around himself as if he was really uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Someone's watching us." He said so quietly that Kai almost didn't hear him. Kai looked all around himself but didn't hear or see any one.

"Are you sure you Rei, maybe it was just one of those damn squirrels." Kai said looking at Rei.

"Well who ever it was they're gone now. Anyway we better get in." Rei said starting to walk towards the house once again.

"Your right." Kai said following Rei into the house. "So when are you going to teach me that mind trick of yours?" Kai asked trying to forget about the thing Rei though was watching them.

"Uh... How about latter today. Maybe I'll teach Tyson and Max too." Rei said as he walking into the family room where Tyson and Max were trying to play their playstation.

"Okay if I ever said I liked being a cat I take it back this sucks!" Tyson yelled throughing his controller onto the ground.

"What's the matter Tyson?" Hillary said walking into the room to Tyson Trying to set up his Playstation.

"I can't get the plug's into the TV and I can't hold the controllers." Tyson said in a very whiney voice.

"Here I can help you with that. I'll put the plugs in and you can just leave the controller on the ground and push the buttons with your paws. Okay?" Hillary said putting in the last of the plugs. "There now you're all set to play." She said as she walked back into the kitchen with a giant smile on her face.

"No what's she up to?" Max asked as Tyson was to busy starting his game to notice Hillary's strange behaviour. Rei and Kai had comfortably situated them selves on their favourite couch and were watching Tyson play his game. He was racing against the computer and almost won, almost.

"NO!" Tyson yelled as the other car pulled in front of his just before he could cross the finish line. "I can beat everyone but the stupid computer." Now you all know how competitive the bladebreakers are so they decided to take that as a challenge.

"So Tyson you think you're the best? I say take us all on then." Rei said stating the challenge.

"Oh that wouldn't be fair." Tyson said looking over his shoulder at Rei.

"Why not? Scared you'll lose?" Kai asked obvisouly-provoking Tyson.

"No, but you grew up not being allowed to play with toys, Rei grew up in a village that didn't even have electricity, and Max's dad could never really afford a game for him."

"True," They all agreed. "But had you ever heard of something called an arcade?" They asked Tyson grinning.

"I may have not been allowed to play games as frequently as your self Tyson, but that doesn't mean I didn't seek away when we went to the near by town and play in the arcade." Kai said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yah, same here." Rei said. "It's not like the games were outlawed. So every time we went to the town near our village all of us kids made sure to stop in and see the newest video games, and I always remand the champion."

"Well you may have been a bunch of village kids but I went against kids in my neighbour hood when it came to video games and I never lost on 30 of the 40 games there I beat all the high score! It's just those weird dance ones I could never do. To weird." Max said finishing with a shiver.

"So then it's settled then we'll do 4 player, one race winner takes it all! Deal?" Tyson said looking all them in the eye, which was pretty hard to do considering Kai and Rei were behind him.

"Okay!" they all shouted in approval. Tyson went and dragged out 3 more controllers from underneath the TV cupboards. And got the others to help him set them up. Tyson really didn't like asking Hillary for help so he decided to leave her out of this, and also he was so excited he forgot that she could have helped him…again. But little did any of them know that they were once again being watched, but not by one person but by two! Hillary was standing in the frame of the door filming the boys trying to plug in the controllers. This was very amusing and she wanted to have as much of this little 'experience' as possible on tape, so that the boys could never live it down. But as for the other person watching the boys, it was out side the window watching them very closely. His yellow eyes concentrating on one particular blader. It watched his blue tail slowly swish back and forth in annoyance of the grey kitten's stupidity. (Now who could that be? Oh it's Tyson for those who don't know.)

'_How easy this will be'_ it thought as it watched Kai. _'And he's a cat, how very interesting. Little does he and the others know that being the chosen ones is more than just having the legendary beasts at there command. And they will find this out before long, and they're lives may be at stake. It all depends on their bitbeast and how long they are to remain cats.'_ The figure though as it walked away from the house and back into the shadows of the ally.

X- back in the house –X

Tyson and the others had finished hooking up the controllers and found Hillary taping them and started making funny faces at the camera, that is everyone minus Kai.

"Okay now we're already everyone know how to work the controllers?" Tyson asked. The other 3 nodded and placed their paws over the X button. Tyson hit the start button and the computer started to count down.

'3…2…1…GO!' The game shouted and the former human beybladers slammed down on the X on the controllers causing all their virtual cars to skid uncontrollably. Kai's was the first to come out of the skid closely followed by the others. Tyson's car which was red sped up to Kai's blue car, max and Rei's green and white car fought to pace the two road hoggers. Now a great thing about this game was that you had weapons and since Rei and Max were behind Tyson and Kai they decided to fire at them. Kai and Tyson's cars flew up into the air and went onto a side road. Max and Rei cheered seeing their plan had worked. They speed ahead and into a tie for the lead while Kai and Tyson were above them on the detour road and they both had a plan of their own. Tyson was going to jump the road at the next turn and land behind Max and Rei and do the same thing to them that they did to him. He readied his missals and jumped the road. Landing right behind the two. He was quite surprised that Kai had not followed.

'_I guess he's not as good as he claimed.' _Tyson thought with a smug look on his face. He saw the finish line and hit the triangle button firing his missals. Max and Rei went flying and both landed behind Tyson. Unfortunately though Max went into a brief tailspin putting himself a few seconds behind Rei.

Tyson starting cheering as he neared the finish line thinking that he was about to win when all of a sudden there was a flash of blue on the screen and the TV Screen Read Game Over. Green car (Max) 4th, White car (Rei) 3rd, Red car (Tyson) 2nd, and in first the blue car (guess who?) 1st place.

"**What how did that happen?"** Tyson yelled pulling out his fur in frustration. "I know everything about this game! How could I lose?" Tyson was to busy trying to think of ways to accuse Kai of cheating to just ask him how he won. So Rei did.

"Okay Kai how did you do it? How'd you beat us all?" Rei asked walking over to Kai and sitting down beside him.

"Well you know that detour that I was on, well if you stay on it long enough and follow it your brought right to the finish line but just before you get off it you get a power boost. So that blue flash you all saw was just me passing you." Kai said smilling.

"Oaky guy's time for sume supper and maybe a movie but then it's time for bed." Hillary said sticking her head into the room.

"Yes mother." Max said sarcasticaly.

"Oh and it better not be tuna or any kind of fish. I hate the stuff." Tyson said sticking his toungue out. Now everyone just burst out laughing. A cat not likeing fish. Can't get more comical than that.

X—With Komi –X

"Oh no, this is not go." Komi said holding up a scroll.

"What is it?" Koga asked walking in on Komi.

"Well if they are the chosen that this scroll speaks of this is only the beginning." Komi said re-reading the scrolls last sentence.

"I don't understand what does that mean master?" Koga asked not getting why his master was so unhappy and upset.

"It means that our friends are heading off to the high mountains of Japan to meet their destiny."

Kai'sgrl: I'm so sorry that took so long guys but I had writers block…for 3 months. I promise I won't ever do that again. Sorry. --; Also I just want to clarify that I will never give up on this story it might take me a while to update but I will. Remember to R&R, now here are some of the people who reviewed.

The Shadow's Light

I know I really hate needles too, but sooner or later we all have to grow out of our fears. Thanks for reviewing!

Hutchy

Thanks for the review glad you like the trick.

DranzerMix

Thanks for reviewing! Yah that girl part was pretty funny! Lol! The reason the vet didn't need to look was because all she needed to do was give the cats their shots…but she would have eventually found out if they had of stayed longer.

Sapphire Angels Devil

Hey thanks a lot, I hate my school for banning fanfic, but next year I'll be at a new school that allows fanfic! Lol lol. And hey don't worry about not having time to review, I don't hold grudges.

Lunar Fire

Here's your update enjoys!

And thanks for reviewing -

RayxJade

Thanks for the encouragement and maybe I can make it updating 2 a month. I'll talk to my parents about it.

SIHPP

Your head is not empty, you just need some inspiration. Don't worry it will come to you. Glad you like my story.

Toboe-Angel

Hey, here's your update. Glad you like this story.

Reis1gurl

Last but not least you. Thanks for reviewing and I must say that out of every ones reviews yours are the ones I always look forward to. They're so funny and encouraging. Can't wait to hear your ideas, even if they are far-fetched and insane.

Also I was wondering if you could give me some advice there's this mean friend of mine on fanfiction that's done some really mean thing to me, should I get revenge by putting her in here and killing her off?

Looking forward to next review! Bye.

**Once again SSSOOOOO Sorry about how long it took to update and it's not just this story! One of them I had to quite writing and the other one is also taking forever to update! I actually had the chapter done but deleted it by accident.**

**Gomen nasai!**

**Kai'sgrl out!**


	12. Rei's trainning, and Kai's revenge

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone! Thank you all for reviewing and giving me suggestions for my friend and my story I really appreciate it. As you can probably tell from the title this is going to be a very funny chapter, oh and one more thing I'm thinking about a sequel, tell me what you guys think okay so now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own sleepy hollow, well I own a copy of it that my mom bought at a store but besides that, nope don't own sorry.

I just turned 15! WA WHO!

Ch. 12 Kai's revenge and Rei's training

'Thoughts, or talking in side of head' 

After dinner the bladebreakers and Hillary settled on watching a movie, well that is everyone but Kai and Rei.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to watch the movie?" Tyson asked for the third time. "Or are you to afraid to watch _'sleepy hollow'_?" Tyson said trying to intimidate the two.

"Whose scared? I'm not the one that sleeps with a teddy bear." Kai replied with a smirk.

"Right you're the one who sleeps with his beyblade, not that's creepy." Tyson said shuddering and turning back to the TV before Kai could make a come back.

"Come on Kai we have work to do." Rei said trying to drag Kai from the room and a slightly snickering Tyson.

"Fine, Tyson got lucky this time." Kai mumbled as he followed Rei to the attic (I know Tyson's house doesn't have one but this is his house in North America so it has two floors.) "So how long is this training thing going to take anyway?"

"Why do you need to know an exact time? It's not like we have anything better to do like beyblade training, you couldn't launch a blade if your life depended on it." Rei laughed as they reached the door to the attic.

"So, I've been brought up on schedules so excuse me if I haven't kicked the habit yet." Kai said rudely.

"Well for once your just going to wing it like a normal person would." Rei replied. The only response he heard from Kai was a 'Hun' sound from behind him. "So here we are, and as requested I haven't told the others about what I'm going to teach you but I still think we should train them latter on." Rei said sitting in the middle of the floor and facing Kai. Kai just starred at him and Rei began to flick his tail around himself in annoyance. "What are you looking at!" Rei said twitching.

"Uh, why are we in the dark?" Kai asked stupidly.

"Because it's easier to concentrate so sit." Rei said sternly, and suprisingly Kai obeyed him immediately. 'I like the power.' Rei thought. "Okay do you have any questions first?" Rei asked Kai raising one eyebrow.

"Your just loving this aren't you?" Kai said looking at Rei's expression.

"How could you tell?" Rei said smiling a big smile. "Anyway I'll take that is a no. What I'm about to teach you, has been passed down throughout my family for generations. It's probably take around a week for you to learn the technique, but that's quite fortunate, because if you weren't a cat it would have most likely taken you over a year to learn." Rei paused taking a breath. Kai took this time to ask a question.

"Can you only transfer your mind into well your same species? Like because were cats we can only transfer our minds to cats?" he asked.

"No, well at first yes but as you get stronger you should be able to do it to all animals and things even trees but there every hard because there so old. But there is one thing though." Rei said pausing.

"What?" Kai asked getting a bit impatient.

"Well you find that there is one animal above all that you feel the most connected to and you will find that you'll even be able to read their minds. For me it's the white tiger, so I can talk to Drigger." Rei said.

"Really? Does that mean that later on I could be able to talk to Dranzer?" Kai asked seaming a little excited.

"Yep most likely it's been proven that the animal that we can most likely communicate to is all so the animal of a person's beyblade, and if they don't have one then it's usually their favourite animal."

"Okay so how long do you think it'll take before I can do that?" Kai asked.

"Yell we'll see how your mind handels my mind first." Rei said.

"Your mind?" Kai asked puzzeled.

"Yes, I'm powerful enough that you couldn't do anything to damaging and this way I can direct you. 'Kay?" Rei asked.

"Yep."

"Good, oh and one other thing Kai, because your new at this your going to have a major head ache. But after a good sleep and a lot of aspirin you should be fine." Rei said smiling.

"Okay so what do I so first?" Kai asked.

"Close your eyes…" Rei began.

"How did I know that was coming?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Shh, no talking… _Only with your mind"_ Rei's mind said in Kai's head. Kai obeyed Rei and closed his eyes and opened his mind. The next thing he knew he saw a bright light and then Rei was standing there.

"_This is so creepy Rei's glowing" _Kai thought. Rei laughed.

"_Is it really creepy? I thought it looks cool just like in the movies or stories we always hear about, oh well fine I'll cut it out."_ Kai couldn't believe it he had heard Rei but his lips weren't moving and the light it went away as soon as Rei said it would.

"_I told you Kai, speech with your mind. I don't need my lips to move for you to hear me, plus it's harder to do and I don't feel like it" _Rei said again smiling. _"Now follow me and we'll get out of your mind, oh and this is going to feel really, really weird and you may feel a little dizzy too."_ Rei said before walked back the way he came. _"You can exit a mind by just walking in one direction for a few seconds and then you'll be out. Now look and see." _Rei said extending his arm before himself.

"_That's me, well at least what I can see of myself!" _Kai thought.

"_Duh, we're looking through your eyes. Step one enter your own mind, then through your eyes chose the object that you are going to enter, that would be my body. So now close your eyes and concentrate on finding my mind. Look right in front of yourself and find that light, that feeling and open yourself to it."_ And just like that Kai suddenly felt light and when he opened his eyes again he was looking at himself, through…

"_My eyes would be the correct answer." _Rei said as if it was no big deal and really to him it wasn't. He had done this so many times.

"_Wow," _Kai suddenly said _"Your right travelling from one mind to another is like going on a rollercoaster."_

"_Hey! No throughing up in my mind!" _Rei yelled out to Kai.

"_Don't worry I'm feeling better." _Kai answered looking down at his hands…HANDS! _"Hey I'm human again!" _Kai cheered

"_what you just noticed that now? Wow you're slow."_ Rei replied. _"But it's not permeate just while you're in minds you appear as how ever you want to appear. Now that you're in my mind you are completely separate from all of what your body is feeling. So if your were dying you could always transfer to another body and take over it."_

"_I can do that?"_ Kai asked

"_Yep, but that will be next day."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it took you ½ to transfer to my mind, and we've been up here for almost 2 hours. Their movie should be over soon."_ Rei told him.

"_But it didn't seam so long."_

"_Yah that's because I haven't taught you how to make the time changes the same."_

"_What?"_

"_Well while in minds if your just wandering around you could make it seem like an hour when really it's been only 5 sec. Or you could be in a mind for an hour and it's been a whole day. So you need to learn how to control that so that if you ever wanted to control another body taking one step wouldn't talk 5 hours. Okay now pop quiz you have to exit my mind on your own."_

"_Just great." _Kai said looking around _"Oh that's right walk in any direction…look through the eyes and find the light and then…" _Kai opened his eyes and realised that he was back in his own body. He looked over at Rei who was nodding in approval. "Wait a minute" Kai said a loud "Did it take me another ½ hour to transfer back?" He asked.

"Nope," Rei said flatly "Because it's your own body you have the strongest connection to it so transferring back and forth from it is easy as pie. Now time for bed I'm absolutely holding you in place in my mind as well as my self and also trying to convert the time changes has absolutely drained…me…" Rei said slowly sinking to the floor as sleep took over him. Kai smiled and walked over to his friend and put him on his back so that he could carry him down stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs Kai looked in on the others and found that they were already asleep. Feeling a headache coming on, Kai went over to the room they were all sleeping in and jumped up onto one of the 4 beds. Kai pulled Rei off of his back and put him on the bed then jumped onto the bed next to it and curled up into a little ball as sleep took over, a small smile danced across his face.

X—next morning –X

"_**AAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Kai opened one of his crimson eyes as the sound reached his ears. When he figured out whom it was a large grin swept over his face. Rei has also been woken by the sound and looked over at Kai to see him smiling and immediately realised that he had done something to cause the rude awakening.

"Okay, come on out with it what did you do?" Rei asked. He wasn't too happy about waking up to a scream, and he was still tired from last night's training, and had a huge headache.

"Oh nothing just got back at Hillary for the thing that happened in the car yesterday." Kai said as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. He slowly stood and stretched his paws out in front of himself, then looked over at Rei and asked, "You want to go see how the prank turned out?"

"Why not? I'm already up anyway." Rei said following Kai down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom though they heard,

"KAI HIWATORI WHERE ARE YOU!" Coming from the family room.

"Well I mustn't keep my audience waiting." Kai said smugly as he strutted into the family room where Tyson and Max were trying to reason with Hillary. As soon as Hillary saw Kai though she totally lost it.

"YOU!" She screamed at him. "WHAT"S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" She said referring to the huge black spider that was on the ground.

'What ever do you mean?" Kai said cutely as he and Rei jumped onto the couch.

"You know what I mean! I woke up to find that thing on my face!" She yelled again, but not as loud.

"Wow, and it was dead?" Kai asked. Hillary slowly shook her head not really understanding what Kai was trying to get at. "Cool it must have crawled onto your face, saw you and died of fright!" Kai said in his normal unemotional voice while everyone else in the room burst out laughing. That is all except Hillary who just turned red in the face and yelled.

"DIE!" Before diving at Kai only to get air. She pulled herself off the ground and looked around the room to see Kai walking in to the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE HIWATORI!" She yelled charging in to the kitchen. Kai just looked at her and ran out the door. She followed and Tyson, Max and Rei followed her. But everyone stopped when they saw someone familiar.

"Komi?"

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone! Wow it's like 8:41pm and I have a major headache like Rei and my mom can't find the damn aspirin. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Oh and thanks to the person who gave me the dead spider idea. I think it was a spider, sorry I don't have the review in front of me so I don't know who gave it to me but I'll look it up and put in a personal thank you at the beginning of the next chapter. Time for bed wow it's early, owe… head…hurts…so…MUCH!

SEND IDEA'S, AND REVIEW!


	13. the time has come to train

Kai'sgrl: Hello everyone! Wow I can't believe I reached over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing it made me so happy to see how many reviews I had received. Now to update! Oh and remember ideas are always wanted, also I think I'll make a sequel to this story or I'll just make it really long. You tell me! WHAT DO YOU WANT, A SEQUAL OR A VERY LONG STORY! (By long I mean like 30-40 chapters)

Thanks again! Love you all!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_DIE!" Before diving at Kai only to get air. She pulled herself off the ground and looked around the room to see Kai walking in to the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE HIWATORI!" She yelled charging in to the kitchen. Kai just looked at her and ran out the door. She followed and Tyson, Max and Rei followed her. But everyone stopped when they saw someone familiar._

"_Komi?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The time has come to train.

"Hello everyone." Komi said with a friendly smile. "I heard screaming from the human is everything alright?"

"Yes thank you Komi." Rei replied.

"Have you found us a way to turn back to our original forms?" Kai asked.

"Actually yes, that's why I have come to find you all." Komi paused. "I must ask though that you four come with me, with out the human."

"What he say?" The boys told her. "Hey!" Hillary complained.

"I mean no disrespect but it is the way of this matter." And with that Komi turned to walk back to the tree that he and the other squirrels inhabited. The guys glanced at each other then took after Komi.

Once inside they reached the tree they followed Komi up the tree and each sat on a branch while Komi arranged some scrolls around himself.

"Rei?" Komi asked looking up at Rei.

"Yes?" Answered.

"You have a scroll describing the effects of your idol correct?" Rei nodded. "And it said the effects would only last until the first full moon." Again Rei nodded. "Well I hate to tell you all this but that scroll is wrong." The boys looked at each other each more confused than the other.

"But how can that be?" Rei asked a little upset that Komi was saying he was wrong.

"Well when your ancestors translated the ancient text surrounding the idol they made a mistake on a few of the words. The true translation wasn't that far from what you have though. You all will return to normal on the full moon tomorrow but you won't be exactly the same people you were once were." Komi paused letting this information to sink in with the boys.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kai demanded. Komi looked at all them carefully, took a deep breath and continued.

"Kai I understand Rei had been teaching you a bit about mind powers," He paused as Kai nodded. "Well that has something to do with it. You will all look human but you will be able to communicate with your bit beasts in ways you never dreamed possible. Their thought will flow from you to them and vice versa. There powers will become your and at your request you will be able to do everything they can. Eventually after a lot of training you should be able to also share their body and become solid." Komi paused again allowing the information to sink in. Tyson was the first to react to the new info.

"Kai you have mind powers?" Everyone fell over in frustration and disbelief.

"Yes you baka."

"Oh. Why don't I?" Tyson asked.

"Well…" Rei started.

"That will have to be corrected to day and the remainder of tomorrow." Komi stated looking over at Rei. "Part of this whole new transformation has to do with learning the mind powers. That's why you all turned into cats."

"I see."

"No you don't Tyson." Kai said shooting him a death glare. The group continued talking for a long time. Rei explained to Tyson and Max everything he had talked about and taught Kai last night. They also disgust in greater detail about how the neko-jin had learned this power. Against what Rei advised him, Tyson tried the mind control. He lasted just long enough for Kai to tell him he was a baka and shove him out of his mind.

"Oh there is one more thing." Everyone looked up at Komi. "You will all have to go to Japan, preferably the day after the full moon. You see your training must begin as soon as possible."

"But why japan?" Rei asked. The idol came from China why not go there.

"Because the Idol originated in Japan and the only person who knows how to train the people effected by it is currently living there." Komi looked at them all. "What?"

"How would you know this person? I thought we could only hear you because we are cats." Max pointed out.

"Yes well this person is naturally gifted and can communicate with all living things. There is rumour that it was her ancestors that brought the cat Idol here from a far off land, but it's only a rumour." Komi finished with a smile.

"Wait did you say _'her'_?" Tyson asked hearing Komi mention the person's gender.

"Yes, Jasmen. But do not take her lightly she is extremely strong and capable of many things."

"How will me make contact with this Jasmen person?" Max asked. Komi started to blush and rub the back of his head.

"Well, I'd have to use your phone." He said shyly.

"WHAT!"

"You can use a phone?" Tyson asked "But you couldn't find any other way to get back at me except wait till I turned into a cat!"

"Well actually I don't know how to use the phone. But she said that when she handed me a paper with some weird scratches on them."

"Like numbers." Kai pointed out bluntly.

"Yah, I think that's what she called them. Anyway the sun is high and I have matters to take care of." Tyson's stomach rumbled and everyone agreed it was time to leave.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _Rei flashed Kai.

'_Yah you have to teach Tyson, Tyson. The person that caused 3 teachers to swear never to attempt teaching again.'_ The two laughed and continued walking towards the house. Once inside they relayed everything to Hillary and ate some lunch.

The rest of the day was spent like this. Rei struggled to teach Kai, Max and Tyson how to mind read. Kai eventually started helping Max while Rei struggled with Tyson. Tyson almost put himself into a coma twice. By 11pm everyone was exhausted and surprisingly Tyson was actually not that bad at reading minds and putting up barriers, though he could be easily distracted by the smell of food. Max was similar, easily distracted and his barriers weren't all that strong but he found entering minds not too difficult. Satisfied with the day's results everyone decided that it was time for bed, but before bed the boys helped Komi phone Jasmen. The two chatted for a few seconds in an ancient language, then Komi bid them all good night and left. With Komi gone the four headed to their room and tried to figure out this Jasmen person.

"Who cares who she is, we're human again tomorrow, remember?" Tyson pointed out.

"Yah but we have no idea what she's capable of or what she can teach us or why this is all happening to us." Rei added.

"Don't you guys realise that when ever it comes to something ancient or powerful it always involves us?" Max asked as he glanced at the other bladers.

"Yah now that you mention it, Maxie does have a point. It seams that it's always our job to save the world, what if we didn't would the world really end or would some one else be chosen to save it?" Tyson asked.

"Probably the world would come to an end, I think we're all chosen for a reason, what it is though I have no clue." Rei replied.

"Hey tomorrow we're human again!" Tyson cheered.

"Yah and tomorrow we have to get on a plane and fly to the deserted mountains of Japan to training to well…I guess save the world, again." Rei said flatly.

The boys sleep well that night and no one noticed the figure that had been watching them.

"So they can all use there powers, good and Jasmen will train them all well. Still they will be not match for me. She has defeated me in the past but these four will easily be destroyed. The only one I have to watch out for is Kai though; he might prove to be a bit of an annoyance. Damn his grandfather for making him so powerful." He said to himself as he walked away from the house and down the street before disappearing.

The next morning the boys woke up with headaches and were all a little dizzy. Kai told them to shake it off and after a short breakfast, well short to Tyson anyway, Kai made them continue to train. Everyone was a little reluctant at first, yesterday took a lot out of them, but after a few threats Kai had every ones full co-operation.

After 8 hours of intense mind control everyone decided that it was enough for the day.

"Hey it's 4:00pm, Hillary what time does the sun set?" Rei asked slowly lifting his head from the couch to look over at the clock.

"At 6:47pm Rei, another 2 hours and 47 minutes." Hillary replied from the kitchen.

"Shit, I want to be human right now!" Tyson said from his position on the floor.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep in an hour and just wake up human." Max moaned from the chair closest to the TV.

"I second that motion." Tyson half heartily agreed. The boys were in no condition to move. After Kai had forced them to train so hard all, including him, were tired and trying to get their vision straight so that the room would stop spinning.

"Uh, you poor guys." Hillary said walking into the room to see the blade breaker kitten scattered around and looking extremely pale. "You should really sleep. Here I'll put on some soothing music and wake you when it's sunset."

"You'll do that?" Max asked trying not to move as much as possible.

"Sure now quiet." Hillary walked over to the CD player and chose a variety of songs. Some were chimes and streams, others were background music to such shows as lord of the rings and others soft playing songs.

(Evanescence- forgive me)

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said._

_But I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I heard the words coming down,_

_I felt that I would die, it hurt so much to hurt you._

_Then you looked at me,_

_You're not shouted anymore_

_You're silent, weak and broken._

_I'd give anything now, to cure those words for you…_

_Each time I say something I regret, I cry, I don't want to lose you_

_But some how I know that you will never leave me, yah._

_Cause you were made for me_

_Somehow I'll make you see,_

_How happy you make me. Woo_

_I can't live this life, without you by my side._

_I need you to survive, so stay with me._

_You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm soorrry._

_Woo, ah uh sorry hu woo sorry woo uh._

_And you forgive me again,_

_You're my one true friend,_

_And I never meant to hurt you._

That was the last thing that any of the boys remembered hearing. Tyson and Max fell asleep first followed by Rei and shortly after him Kai. But before Kai fell asleep he could swear he saw a shadowy figure watching him, but then again, maybe it was his imagination.

A few hours Hillary walked in to the living room to wake up the boys. She started with Kai and Rei know that she would need their help to wake the others. The two kitten's responses were immediate, they nearly jumped at the opportunity to wake up Tyson and Max. Kai was in his more evil of moods and decided that he wanted Tyson to wake up and stay awake so with Hillary's help get got a bucket of water filled with ice cubs and dumped it on Tyson and Max.

"Ahh!" The two yelled as they bolted straight up.

"What the hell was that for?" Tyson yelled burning with furry.

"We'll be human soon and I didn't want you to fall asleep half way through it." Kai answered.

"Speaking of that it's in five minutes I suggest you get ready." Hillary pointed out before going back into the kitchen. (Man always with the kitchen maybe she should live in it.)

"Let go out side and watch the sun set!" Tyson suggested.

"You have no idea how gay that just sounded Tyson." Rei said stretching and hopping down from the couch he and Kai were on. Kai followed him and soon everyone was out side in the backyard watching the sun set.

"Not long now." Rei said as he started to feel a light fuzzing sensation run through his body and a bright green light encircle his body making him glow emerald green and force his eyes to stand out immensely. Looking around he saw Kai enveloped in a similar red light, Tyson a blue one and Max a purple one. Slowly each boy began to stand as there legs and arms returned to normal. Then came the claws slowly and painfully retracting themselves, lastly the fangs which Tyson had come to enjoy so much, were pulled back into the gum lining in their mouths. Their fur disappeared and hearing faded, yet a strange sensation of overwhelming felling of compasity filled the boys and it was as if they could sense the very energy around them.

"Well," Tyson spoke "this is going to take some getting use to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Hey everyone thanks for reading and sending so many great reviews and for those of you who reviewed on the last chapter I have answered any questions of comments you had. Once again thanks for reviewing and just telling me how things are going for you, it's nice to hear. Well review again and I'll update again, deal? Lol. Umm…mom made spaghetti me hungry…go eat…now!

Kai'sgrl

loveyaray.00 

Hey thanks for reviewing, Kai torturing Tyson hun? I'll do that, your right it is funny. I'm sorry that you fell off your bike and I hope you didn't get to badly hurt. Hope to have you review again soon. -

Kai Hiwatari1

Here's your update, and by the way great name.

Sapphire Angels Devil

Thanks for reviewing, oh and you said Komi was a girl he's a he that's okay though you probably just forgot. And I'll consider another kidnapping but not for another few chapters, and not by the squirrels

bladebreakers

Yah the spider on Hillary's face was a funny chapter, and that's okay if you forgot the story I haven't really been keeping my promise to update but it's because I don't have constant internet access stupid parents 15 years old and no internet. Weird! Hope fully I'll get it for Xmas though. lol

EagleFox

Oh, I'm sure that not everyone's older than you and thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it when people take the time to write a little something. -

catseyes77 lazy to log in  
.

As you command here's an update hope it's to your satisfaction.

Kuro1107

Here is your update as well, thankz for reviewing.

RayxJade

I'm glad your such a big Rei fan. I personally like him and Kai the best out of all the bladebreakers. I think it would be great if you wrote a beyblade story, hey when you do write it could you notify me so that I can read it. -

Reis1gurl

Well I guess today's an update day so here's the update! Thanks for sticking through the long periods that I don't review I really appreciate it.

BeyMistress05

Glad my story made you laugh and I hope all future chapters have that same affect.


	14. cool new threads

Kai'sgrl: Well hello everyone, I just heard that authors aren't allowed to comment on Reviews, is that true? Because if it is that would be really stupid considering I love thanking you all personally. Anyway to be on the safe side until you tell me other wise I'll just mention you names and maybe just a few words, okay? Sapphire Angels Devil- thanks for ideas, will use both but twist the first one. Krage, sashary, Prisca-angel and Kuro 1107 thanks for reviewing. Darkwolf88- I agree and won't make a sequel. Blade breakers-well I know one blade breaker that might become a cat again, only a lot bigger and stronger…cough…drigger…cough. What? I didn't say anything. Anyway one with the story now! YAH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Cool new threads

"Well," Tyson spoke "this is going to take some getting use to."

The four boys glanced around at each other getting use to the feeling of being tall again and being able to walk on two feet.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Tyson questioned looking around at himself and the rest of his friends. Wonder what he was talking about the other three each glanced down at themselves.

"Wow this is like silk." Rei pointed out. Each of the boys was dressed in ancient traditional robes each with certain colours, similar to those that were just surrounding them moments before. Max's robes were a deep purple lined with golden thread around the neck and sleeves. On the back of his robe was a Japanese symbol that translated into 'Draseal'. There was also a white top under his robes that all the boys had on. Tyson's robes were royal blue and were lined in silver threads, the Japanese symbol for Dragoon apparent on his back. Rei's robes were forest green and had managed to even turn his bandanna and hair tie that colour. Like Tyson's, Rei's robes were graced with silver threads as well had a sash around his waist, Driggers symbol on his back. Kai's robes were deep red, the ends were threaded with golden threads and a sash lay loosely tied around his waist, the symbol of Dranzer burned into his back.

"Well, that's one way of changing clothes." Max said with a bit of humour in his voice.

"Well why don't we show off to Hillary?" Tyson suggested turning around, letting his stomach guide him to the kitchen, max following closely behind.

"Okay, am I the only one who finds this totally creepy and weird?" Rei asked as he watched the two younger bladers walk out of sight.

"Those two are so weird. So Rei, what's with the robes?" Kai questioned hoping that somehow Rei knew a little more than he was telling.

"To be honest, I never even thought the cat curse thing was real, but it was and now I don't know what to believe." Rei slowly glanced around himself; taking in all that surrounded him as if there was a possibility it could be all fake and all in his mind.

"Oh, I see." Kai said looking down at the ground. "Well some things never change, looks like we're saving the world again, great." It's not that Kai didn't want to save the world, it's just he, like the others, was constantly wondering one thing, we them?

'_I mean what do we have that thousands of others don't have?'_ Kai asked aloud forgetting all together to guard his thoughts. Rei picked up on them immediately.

'_I don't know why we were picked but maybe this Jasmen person can answer some of my questions.'_ Rei pointed out, startling Kai.

'_Guess I should be more careful about how loudly I voice my thoughts.'_ Kai noticed as he and Rei began to walk back towards the house.

'_Oh don't worry, I'm sure you'll get use to it, and if you don't I can always black mail you.'_ Rei commented chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Max asked when Kai and Rei entered the house, with Rei still laughing.

"Oh nothing, anyway I'm going to make reservations on a plane to Tokyo. That's were we're going to meet this Jasmen girl." Rei stated walking into the Living room and using the phone. He returned a few minutes later saying that he had reserved seats for all four of them for a 4 am flight.

"Why the hell did you make it so early?" Tyson questioned obviously upset at the early wake up call.

"Because the only other flight that wasn't booked was at 8pm and that would mean landing around 1am. This is the best flight. Also this way we'll arrive around 12 noon so this Jasmen person won't have to wait long for us. Now time to pack." Rei said turning and walking into their rooms to begin packing.

"I'll never understand you boys. One minute cats the next boys the next flying halfway across the world." (A/N their in America remember?) Hillary stated slowly shaking her head. "Well might as well make dinner, then you all have to go to bed, so you can get up so early." She said sounding very motherly like. "Now shoo!" She said shoving Tyson into his room to get packed.

"What ever." Kai murmured following Tyson into their room, Max right behind him.

"How long do you think we'll be there?" Max asked after about 5 minutes of packing.

"I'm not sure why'd you ask Maxie?" Rei looked over and the confused blond.

"Well we've only ever been away for a month at a time, but if we're longer won't people start to worry?" Max had voiced the one question that was on everyone's mind. "I mean we all have family, friends, and not to mention tournaments. So won't someone realise we're gone? I'm not sure Mr.Dickenson knows about our…um…. Condition."

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it all out when we met the girl. We'll ask her about time, and if we can contact Mr.Dickenson and family. That should cover everything, we'll tell the public that we're off on a training retreat!" Rei said starting to like the sound of his own suggestion. "You'll see guys this will all work out in the end." He said flashing everyone a huge smile.

'_And if it doesn't I'm blaming you.'_ Tyson thought smugly.

"Tyson, shut up." Rei said continuing his packing. Tyson turned red and Max started to laugh.

"You forgot…haha…we all heard you." Max laughed.

"Yah well I guess the fact that we can **read** minds, sort of slipped my mind." Tyson said emphasising the 'read' while he picked up a pillow and aimed it at Max's laughing form.

"HA ha…ouch, that's it your dead Tyson." Max yelled grabbing a pillow and jumping onto his bed to get a better aim of Tyson's head.

"Come one guys knock it off," Rei started but was interrupted as a pillow made contact with his face, causing him to fall over. A never before heard laugh rang through the room as Kai stood there laughing at Rei.

"Come one and stop being such a mother, have some fun Kon." Kai said re-arming himself with another pillow.

"Oh you are so **dead** Hiwatari!" Rei cried picking up the pillow that had hit him and charged at Kai. With in minutes there were feathers everywhere and ripped pillowcases littered the floor. Four boys were sitting in the middle of the room, having pushed aside the beds, and were all breathing heavily from the excitement.

"Well that's one way to remove stress." Max laughed as he lay down on the floor letting the feathers that were still in the air all on his face.

"I guess that's one way of putting." Rei agreed also laying back against the cold wooden floor.

"Hey guys," Tyson started, lying down on the floor also. "Do you see that picture in the feathers?"

"Tyson I think I hit you one to many times." Kai said sharply.

"No, I don't think so." Tyson said squinting his eyes. "Do you guys see it?" Tyson questioned the two laying next to him.

"No I…wait a minute, look at that." Max said starting to get excited as he pointed at the ceiling. Kai lay back with the others to get a better view of what Max was pointing out.

"What the…" He started as a picture began to form. Tyson raised his hand into the air and began tracing invisible line. Within minutes the feathers began to attach themselves to those invisible and visualise the lines to the others.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Max whispered in amazement.

"I don't really know." Was all Tyson said as the feathers continued swaying around the room.

"DINNER!" Hillary yelled throughing open the door.

"Ah!" Max screamed, the others jumped, thrusting his hand forward in fright a stream of blue light hit Hillary and she was instantly soaked.

"Max! What's the idea of throughing water at me?" She questioned stomping out of the room to dry herself off. Now all faces turned to Max.

"Okay that was weird." Rei plainly pointed out. Max shakily raised his hands to his face as if to examine them.

"How did I do that?"

"The same way I made those feathers follow me I guess." Tyson said grabbing one of Max's hands and helping him up. "Come on Hillary mentioned food." He then dragged a still shaken Max out of the room and into the kitchen.

"The world could be coming to an end and as long as Tyson had food, he wouldn't care." Rei said slowly shaking his head.

"You think, their…um…abilities were caused from the whole cat experience?" Kai asked seeing how out of sorts Rei was.

"Maybe, once again we and our questions are at the mercy of that woman we're meeting tomorrow afternoon." With that Rei stood up and looked back at Kai. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's get some food before Hillary decides to chuck it all because of Max." Laughing Kai got up and followed Rei into the kitchen. Luckily Max had convinced Hillary that it wasn't his fault that she was wet and she decided not to through out the food. True to her word, right after the boys were done she made then all go to bed, despite the fact that Kai wanted to get in some training. The next morning all four boys woke at 3 am to the annoying beeping sound coming from Rei's alarm. Kai rose and quickly got changed; he was use to being woken so early and unexpectedly. Rei followed shortly after and the two of them dragged Max and Tyson out of bed.

"Come on Tyson!" Rei yelled. He had managed to get the sleeping boy out of bed and onto the floor, but Tyson refused to wake up.

"Allow me." Kai said stepping out of no where holding a very large, very full bucket of water. With a psychopathic expression he walked over to Tyson held the bucket over his head with extra-ordinary strength and tipped it.

"AAHHH!"

"Thanks Kai."

"No problem Rei. The taxi will be here in 15 minutes get your stuff and leave it at the front door."

"Hey! Down here!" Tyson yelled seeing as the other two were completely ignoring him.

"What?" Kai coldly responded.

"Why'd you dump water on me?"

"Because you need to get up and don't have time for a shower. Be grateful." Kai answered grabbing a few bags off his bed and walking out the door. A few minutes latter (and bruises) all the blade breakers were pilled into one Taxi. (Their entire luggage was placed in the back) Hillary waved good bye to the boys as the car drove out of site.

'_I hope they stay safe.' _She silently prayed as she walked back into the house.

When the boys reached the airport they all glanced around the waiting area until they found the ticket counter. Kai, being the most responsible, walked over and got the tickets that Rei had got for them.

"So where to now?" Rei asked when Kai rejoined the group.

"We have to go to gate 3A, our flight should be called up soon." Kai said picking up his luggage. The boys began making their way through the crowds, which were surprisingly great at this time of morning. Just as the loading area came into view the overhead crackled to life.

"Will all passenger flying from America to Tokyo please report to gate 3A for boarding. Thank you."

"Well you heard her." Max joked as they walked up to the counter. There was a woman of middle age there and she smiled warmly at the boys. She first took Max and Tyson's tickets checked them over and then let them pass. Then she reached out her hand for Kai and Rei's tickets.

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman started looking at the two tickets. "We're only boarding rows 1-29, your seats are 30 and 31. Please take a seat and I'll be able to call your rows in just a minute." Growling Kai snatched his ticket back and sat down on the nearest chair. Rei gave the flight attendant an apologetic smile, retrieved his ticket, and took a seat beside Kai.

"So," Rei started getting Kai's attention. "What's with the hostile mood? You usually refrain from using it on innocent people."

"Yah well, I'm just a little worried. I use to knowing what I'm getting into and having a choice in the matter. But with this whole cat incident, I'm finding that once again I'm being pulled along without a choice being told to do some thing and having to just do it. It's like not knowing if you can swim or not and being thrown into the deep end. Will I sink? Or will I float? Just like at the abbey." Kai mumbled as his mind recalled certain incidents at the abbey were he would be forced to do the impossible without complaining and without mistakes. Rei sensed this and gave Kai a reassuring smile.

"But you do have choices, everyone does, just right now we don't know what they are. Don't worry I promise this won't be as bad as the abbey was, who knows this could actually be fun!" Rei exclaimed clapping his hands together. "So what do you say?"

"That I'm glad I can rip a beyblade again." Mister un-emotional was back. His faces set it's self like brick and it even looked like he wasn't breathing. Taking this as the sign to find something else of interest Rei glanced around the airport and took in all the sites. People, people and wow big surprise more People. There were large glass windows that let people look out at incoming and departing planes. He watched families say good bye to loved ones and wish others good luck. He tried to remember the last time he had a family member or friend wish him off, but the truth was that he had never had one do such a thing. His first time on a plane was when he had left China to enter the first World Championship Beyblading match. Since then the only plane trips were to get from one tournament to another. It all seemed so weird that for once the team was just going some where were there was no championship anything.

"Now boarding flight 264 to Tokyo, Japan." The voice said on the inter-com.

"_Well here we go."_ Rei thought as the team headed towards the boarding dock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Hey there guys. Sorry this update took so long but great news! I know have internet on my computer so I should be updating about once a week. Remember I love ideas to REVIEW!


	15. uneventful plane rideyeah right!

Kai'sgrl:OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated but I'm now home schooled and my parents are way strict about what I'm doing with my time on here, they still don't like the fact that I have internet...oh well so I'll get right into the story and I hope you enjoy -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter: Umm what chapter is it? Oh right…15 Uneventful plane ride (yeah right!)

The plane ride to Tokyo was uneventful, if you call uneventful the plane catching fire and the plane flying right into a freak thunderstorm that came out of no where! About half way through the flight Tyson had decided to play a little game with Max which consisted of them both trying to get either Rei or Kai to crack. Max took Rei and Tyson took Kai.

"This is going to be much more fun then sleeping the entire way." Tyson pointed out as the two teens in front of him started to fall asleep. Kai and Rei being the most intelligent out of the four had realised that if they didn't get any sleep on the plane they would probably fall asleep while meet the mysterious Jasmen. So deciding to at least sleep half the way the boys had settled back in their chairs, oblivious to what the two behind them were planning.

"Alright Maxie rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first." Tyson said holding out a fist.

"Alright." Max agreed doing like wise.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both said in unison. Max held out a flat hand with Tyson was still making a fist.

"Ha…I win." Max whispered triumphantly. "You'll go first and I want you to…umm poor water on Kai's head!" Max whispered as a flight attendant accidentally left a cart containing two buckets of water on it beside Tyson.

"What?" Tyson cried out in astonishment. "Kai will kill me for sure, unless…" He started getting an evil look in his eyes.

"Unless what?" Max questioned raising one of his blonde eyebrows.

"Unless you do the same to Rei." Tyson stated look at his friend's blank expression. "This way we can both pull off out prank and both run away at the same time. We're less likely to be caught by both of them this way." Considering Tyson's point, Max closed his eyes and thought. Then opening his eyes and smiling he nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Tyson, pass me a bucket." He laughed. Tyson quickly reached forward and grabbed the two buckets while the flight attendant had her back turned to them. Both boys hid the buckets under they're jackets while the attendant carried on down the isle, not even realising anything was missing. Tyson and Max nodded at each other one final time before standing up and positioning their buckets above their victim's head. Max raised one of his hands holding up 3 fingers, then 2, and 1. Both boys tipped over their buckets allowing the freezing cold liquid to soak the two below.

Even before Kai and Rei knew what was happening, Max and Tyson turn and ran down the plane's isle. Luckily no one else had been awake in the area so no one had seen them do it, but Kai knew it was them. As soon as the water had hit him, Rei bolted right up out of his seat, yelling as he did so. Kai on the other hand stood up as well, swear as he did. A few of the passengers woke up and mumbled something about 'kids being stupid', before falling back asleep. Kai and Rei glanced at each other and they both knew who was responsible.

"I'm going to kill them!" Kai threatened as he began walking around the plane looking for a certain two bladers. Rei turned and went in the opposite direction from Kai, also looking for a certain pair of bladers that he wished to have a conversation with that included his fists. Being a neko-jin Rei didn't really like water all that much. Not in the sense that he hated it. Just when it rained or someone sprayed him with a hose.

'_Me + cold water + Max and Tyson I'm so going to kill those two when I catch them!' _ Rei thought making sure that if properly taught, everyone on the plane could hear him.

'_Not if I catch them first.'_ Came Kai's angered thought. The teens that were currently hiding in the captain private closet, turned to each other when they heard what the other two where saying about them.

"Did you hear that?" Max whispered obviously frightened.

"Yeah…but I don't think they mean it…right?" Tyson whispered back shakily. He could feel how mad the two were and how murder wasn't far off in their minds as they talked back and forth. Kai glanced around his surroundings he was near the back of the plane.

'_When I get my hands on them…I'm going to…I'm going to!'_ He began to threaten, but suddenly his sight turned red and he felt his body begin to burn. _'What? What is this? Rei!'_ Kai's mind screamed out in surprise then, just as suddenly as it had come with vision went back to normal. The only difference was that there was now a fire going on right in front of him. Seeing this Kai grabbed a near by fire extinguisher and put out the fire, right before the plane suddenly tipped drastically to one side.

'_What the?'_ Rei's voice came in clear and scarred. _'I didn't mean to do that…how could I have?'_ Rei asked himself more than anyone else. The captain's voice suddenly came on the intercom harsh and rushed.

"Would everyone please return to their seats and put on their seatbelts immediately. We seem to have run into a powerful thunderstorm." Max and Tyson ran out of their hiding place and back to their seats, just as Rei and Kai did forgetting all about the earlier incident. The plane continued to rock violently back and forth until it finally calmed down about 5 minutes later. The no seat belts sign came on again allowing the passengers to roam freely around the plane, but every one decided to stay in their seats, to shaken to really move. For the last 1/2hour of the plane ride everyone remained very quiet and very still, all to afraid they would do something again to disturb the plane flight. Once the plane landed the boys were all too happy to get off and Tyson almost ran off the plane he was in such a hurry.

"Well we better get our luggage and head towards the entrance of the Airport. That's where she'll be waiting." Kai said as he, Max and Rei proceeded off the plane at a more regulated pace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai'sgrl: Yeah I know kind of short but that's because the next chapters are really long and intense to please review and I'll update.thanks!


	16. The Airport

Chapter 16: The Airport

"Would everyone please return to their seats and put on their seatbelts immediately

"_Well we better get our luggage and head towards the entrance of the Airport. That's where she'll be waiting." Kai said as he, Max and Rei proceeded off the plane at a more regulated pace._

After quickly realizing that Tyson has no intentions of slowing down anytime soon the other three boys were forced to run after the fool to make sure he didn't get lost.

"Must huff Get huff Away huff from planes!!" Tyson breathed as he continued running to the end of the terminal. Finally when spotting the exit he slowed right down and actually took in his surroundings. The Airport, like everyone in the world, was overcrowded and under staffed, at least when you're a tired cranky passenger that's just how you view things. Tyson didn't have much time to do much other observing as he noticed the rest of his team running to catch up to him.

"Nice Tyson!" Kai growled, the plane ride already had him confused and running after Tyson was not making his top 10 list of favorite moments.

"What? I just wanted to get as far away from that death trap as possible and besides," He reassured calmly "this way I've already located the food court and don't have to go looking for it!" He happily grinned as the others groaned in exasperation.

"He's never going to change is his?" Max asked hopefully looking from Kai to Rei.

"Max if he hasn't by now then we're pretty much guaranteed that this is how Tyson will act for the rest of his life." Rei commented. _'And at this rate we'll be broke before we ever find Jasmen!' _Rei thought to Kai

'_Don't worry I'm not letting that fat pig waste all our hard earned money, besides'_ He glanced over at Rei to smirk, _'I didn't bring all our money in the first place, just enough to get us by here and if we do need more we can always get Hillary to wire it to us.'_

'_Oh you're just basking in your own brilliance aren't you Hiwatori.'_ Rei thought rolling his eyes. Yes everyone knew that Kai was quite the super genius at times, still though he was forgetting that all Tyson had to do was get the credit cards while he was asleep. Rei kept that thought to himself, it would be worth a laugh to see Tyson actually pull off robbing the great Kai.

"So where is this Jasmen person anyway?" Tyson asked slowly leading the group towards the food court.

"No need to act all innocent Tyson." Rei said as he passed him. "We're all hungry so this time you win." That's all Tyson needed to hear and he took off dragging Max to the closest stand to sell western hamburgers. Poor Max no matter where in the world they were when it came to food and Tyson's stomach he was always with in grabbing distance of Tyson to be dragged off to the next concession stand.

'_Poor Max.'_ Rei thought.

'_Don't worry about it, after all he likes to eat just about as much as Tyson.'_ Kai reasoned.

"Might as well join them."

"Yeah but I did not fly all the way to Osaka Japan for hamburgers, I want sushi!" Rei cried out looking for the nearest stand.

"Raw fish? I should have known, just how much cat DNA do you have?" Kai joked walking by a now slightly pissed kitty.

"Watch it bird boy, cats like me love to eat pretty red birds."

By the time everyone had finished eating it was 2pm and they were starting to wonder where this mysterious Jasmen was and why she was so late.

"Well our plane was an hour late, maybe got board and went home." Max suggested pushing their accumulative garbage to the side of the table.

"Doesn't seem too responsible of her." Tyson commented taking the last sip of his soda before throwing the cup away.

"Well maybe we should look around for her, after all she is a friend of Komi's and he trusts her." Rei suggested

_'Alright then we'll split up and search the terminal. No one leaves the airport and we test how far our telepathy can reach.'_ Everyone nodded their heads to show they'd been heard and began to rise. _'Oh and try not to get scared, until we know what's going on we don't want to have any more accidents.'_ No one needed to ask Kai what he meant they all knew that they were different and didn't want to end up hurting anyone because of it.

With in 10 minutes they were each facing an exit on all sides of the air port and still they hadn't found this Jasmen person, then again it is kind of hard to find someone if you don't know what they look like. So they decided to meet back up again, this time at the baggage claim area, that way they'd be more noticeable in a group.

_'Guys, what if she just simply forgot about us?'_ Max asked as he turned away from the help desk.

_'I'm with Max on this one guys, I say we give her 20minutes, and if by 2:30pm she's not here we leave.'_ Tyson thought as he turned away from Gate 98.

_'Okay I may be lazy and a little slow at times but I am not forget full, unless it's on purpose.'_ Called out a low feminine voice, obviously still some distance away.

Everyone froze in mid step. The entire bladebreaker team was about 10 steps away from the baggage claim and could see each other approaching from all angles.

_'Rei,' _Tyson thought _'Please tell me that for some reason you know sound like a girl.'_

_'Tyson remind me later to kill you.'_ Rei thought back.

"All right, I'm guess that we just found Jasmen." Kai said aloud, before continuing his way towards the other three.

_'Right as usual, now grab your stuff and come outside, there's no way I'm walking through that zoo to come and find you guys.'_ Jasmen said with boredom

"I hate her already." Kai grumbled obeying the voice and grabbing his luggage.

_'I heard that.'_ Jasmen jeered.

"I don't know if we should hate her or thank her for her help." Rei questioned gathering up his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

"I'm going with undecided until I meet her." Tyson voiced.

"How diplomatic of you." Max laughed, Tyson was trying to be smart again.

"Wow you know we really are a strange bunch of guys." Tyson started again.

"Way to state the obvious." Kai sneered, he did not like this woman and he did not like this entire situation and it was making him mad.

"Yeah well think about it, first we're cats, then we talk to squirrels, then we're human and off saving the world again with some new kind of altercation and now on top of it all we're following the instructions of a voice in our heads. We're insane aren't we?" Tyson suddenly stated as if having an epiphany.

"Yeah well, I don't really want to think about it and you forgot that we're now telepathic." Rei said covering up a yawn. "You know with everything that happened on the plane," He paused shooting a death glare at Tyson and Max. "I really didn't get a chance to sleep well and I'm so jet legged."

"Yeah I know what you mean; I'm just about ready to keep on walking through those doors and right into a nice hotel and sleeping for the next two days." Kai stated as he and the rest of his team passed through the front doors of the airport and right into the piercing gaze of a long black haired woman with a cruel smirk.

"Not today you're not, today I test you're limits." She declared her smirk widening at the boys reactions. "Welcome to Osaka boys my names Jasmen and from here on out I'm your master."

Kai'sgrl: Okay I know this is short but honestly I wasn't even going to write this. I honestly just sat down at my computer opened my e-mail and saw that someone just favored this story so I was like 'you know what I'm going to update because you all deserve it!' I'm really sorry that this has taken so long and I do intent to finish both my stories, it's just that life in the last two years couldn't have been rougher! Thanks for sticking with my I love you all!

Special thanks to: bluehige39, kelseywazhere, phoenix X fox fire princess, Kai to Gaara no Koihito, TeQuitoTuVidaConMisManos, Sapphire Angels Devil, krage, AnimeQueen48 and DarkWolf88.


	17. Out of the Airport, Into the frying pan

**Chapter 17:Out of the Airport, into the frying pan**

"..." Not even Tyson knew how to react to such a remark.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that you're our master?" Max questioned with a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Why yes, yes I did. Good to know you all have your hearing intact. The last thing I want is to have to listen to a bunch of hormonal teenage boys in my head, commenting on every girl that walks by." Jasmen stated with a look that screamed '_patience is not one of my virtues'._ "So boys now I get to have some fun and you, you all get to sweat blood. You thought Kai was tough?" She questioned gesturing towards Kai. "I'm going to make his training looks like recess on the playground." And with that she turned her backs on them and began to walk.

"Wait just one second!" Kai hollered, obviously pissed. "Test our limits? Master? Sweat blood? Who the hell do you think you are coming up to us and acting as though you own us? We never agreed to do anything you told us to do and I sure as hell didn't agree to have you work me over as though I were a soldiers. I've been through that once already and once is enough to last me a life time." By this time the boys and Jasmen had moved away from the entrance of the airport to keep from making a scene and as Kai continued on with his speech the other boys just sat back and watched him say everything that they had been thinking. "Now we have some questions that we want answered, you WILL answer them and then we'll decide if we still need your help."

"Hm." Jasmen replied taking in the sight of the 4 boys. Kai, obviously the leader and very strong willed. Rei, easily second in command, once again strong willed but he seemed to take a more approachable tone when asking for his terms. Max, the peacemaker and Tyson the...trash compactor? Oh and of course the source of delinquency. This was going to be fun. "Alright you've made your demands now here are mine." She began, leaning in close so that the boys knew she was serious. "All four of you now hold the world in the palm of your hands, but you don't know how to or what to do with such power, so I'm going to teach you. You all have the ability to become even more powerful then me, but right now I could crush you all with one little thought." With that remark Jasmen smiled a most malicious smile and focused her eyes on each of the boys.

"What the hell?" They questioned as an enormous amount of force was placed on each of them and they struggled to stay standing.

"Okay I've decided." Tyson announced.

"Decided what?!" Rei gasped in a strained voice.

"I've decided she's a bitch." And with that remark he was pushed to the ground as 200 more pounds of pressure was added to the atmosphere surrounding him. "ouch." Being the only sound he made.

"All right we get your point, let us up!" Kai demanded as his legs began to give out; he would not let himself bow to this woman, not now not ever.

"Alrighty then." Jasmen replied smiling, with a nod the weight was finally lifted from the boys and they were able to move freely once more. "Hm I must say I'm disappointed, I thought you'd be able to hold much more pressure. Oh well," She shrugged. "Just one more thing we'll have to train." With that she turned her back on them once more and began walking across the back parking lot.

"Guys I don't think we should trust her." Max said as he glanced at Jasmens retreating form and then back at the breakers.

"At this point Max," Rei said taking a step forward. "I don't think we have a choice." They all knew Rei was right, Jasmen had showed them that she was not one to be taken lightly and she had given them a little insight as to what they were doing here.

"Is it just me or is it every time we have to 'save the world' training is involved?" Tyson questioned aloud.

"What?!" Kai answered disbelievingly.

"Well yeah, think about it. The earth is in dangerous, we're the only ones who can save it and what must we do! TRAIN!" Tyson cried out dramatically. Kai just stood there his eye twitching at a very dangerous speed.

"Tyson." Max started calmly. "If you don't want Kai to kill you right now I suggest that you run as fast as you can to Jasmen's side as right now she's the only one who can save you." Tyson took one look at Kais murderous expression, picked up his bag and ran faster than anyone had ever seen him run in practice.

'_Hmm.'_ Thought Rei. _'Looks like you were right last year, he was holding back, must have been saving that for emergency's like when he really pissed you off.'_ Rei chuckled as he watched Kai glare at Tysons back, if looks could kill. But then a smile came to Kai's face and Rei new that Tyson was going to be in a lot of pain for a very long time.

'_I'll have to welcome this as a new challenge; we'll see how fast she can get him to run. Then I'll make him run twice as fast!'_ Kai thought with determination as he, Rei and Max all picked up their belongings and began to follow Jasmens and Tysons forms. They were quite a distance ahead but none of them felt like keeping up so they just walked at their own pace behind the two using Tyson as a telepathic GPS.

Kai'sgrl: Yeah I live! And i'm surviving at university even better! Lol So its late and I just wanted to quickly post a little something, i'll be writing more tomorrow and this week i'll have another chapter up and hopefully also update my other story as well. ^-^ Yeah for punishment training next chapter!! Lol Be careful what you think boys, it will only piss her off more lol.

Special Thanks: XHitsulover.,Angel Cullen New Chimera, Leikaru, 7anime7lover7,marishka91, Crazy anime chick since 1993 (lol love the name!) and Suzanne ^-^


	18. Walking and Questions

**Chapter 18: Walking and Questions**

So far all the boys had been doing was walking. Walking and walking. Tyson was still up a ways staying close to Jasmen, the wrath of Kai still fresh in his mind. The others were still following at a leisurely pace but were quickly growing tired of their never ending journey.

"Left here guys." Max said turning. Kai was ignoring Tyson's mental signals and Rei just wasn't concentrating, he was tired and was becoming cranky. At the next right Rei began to growl deep in his throat reflecting the mood he was in. After two more lefts and another right Kai watched with amusement as Rei's pupils slit and he came to an abrupt halt.

'_If I were you two I'd put up a shield.'_ Rei thought with a quick glance at Max and Kai.

'_A shield? Rei you never taught me anything like th..'_

'_WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?!'_ Rei screamed, his entire face turning red with concentration, as everyone's head filled with sharp pains while the rolling sound of thunder sounded in the clear blue sky.

'_Ouch.'_ Max and Tyson thought simultaneously.

'_Something you want to say Rei?' _Was Jasmens calm reply.

'_I believe he just said it.' _Kai replied icily. _'And we all agree. We're tired, worn out from the flight and all this pointless walking and now we're all frustrated beyond belief!'_ Kai claimed as he, Rei and Max all turned around another corner to come face to face with Tyson and Jasmen. Tyson was holding his head and the lingering flashes of pain faded.

"We'll it's not like I was about to start training you in the middle of the city!" Jasmen replied dramatically spreading her arms out for effect. "If you had all been paying attention instead of thinking about what a horrible and cruel person I was, you would have noticed that I've moved us to a more secluded area. One," She said turning her back to them and continuing to walk away. "That won't be disturbed by others."

"AH!" Rei screeched reaching up to pull out his hair. "This is the sickest and most twisted game of follow the leader I've ever seen!"

"Don't you mean participated in?" Tyson volunteered. One look at Rei and Tyson knew that Kai was sadistic when getting back at him but Rei, Rei was just dangerous. So with a hiss from Rei as he lunged forward, Tyson once again ran to keep up with Jasmen. Unfortunately for Rei and his plans of mutilating Tyson's face with his frustration, Max grabbed him for behind and was holding him in place until he started to calm down. "Alright Max you can let me go now, I'm not going to kill the idiot...at least not for now anyway."

"That's all we can ask for Rei." Max smiled finally releasing him. "Don't worry maybe one of these days his body will recognize it has a brain and use it."

"Oh he knows he has a brain, I'm sure he just tunes it out purposefully." Rei said as they continued walking once again. "Or scarier yet, maybe he's like a super genius and is so smart that he acts dumb!"

'_And you guys call me the idiot.'_ Tyson commented catching the ending of their discussion. Tyson would have continued to point out their flaws but a warning hiss from Rei sounded in his head and he immediately shut up and turned his attention to the woman he had be walking beside for the past half hour.

"So," he started shoving his hands in his pockets. "Why are we walking to this place anyway? I'm sure you know how far of a walk it is, why not just take a taxi cab?" Jasmen turned to the boy and raised a slender dark eye brow.

"Good question, I must say I was worried I was going to get asked something stupid like why is the sky blue? Or why can't we see air?"

"Hey those are great questions!" Tyson paused and starred at Jasmen.

"Oh don't be serious!" She exclaimed glancing at him. "You really want me to answer those? I just said that those are stupid!"

"Yeah but now I'm curious." Tyson stated innocently.

"Yeah well I'm not answering my own questions..." She shot Tyson a cold glare when she heard his intake of breath, knowing his intention to repeat the questions from his own mouth. "Now as for your first question I have no problem answering it. I live in the forests, off the lands in the parries, in the jungles of the south and roam the deserts of Egypt. Nature is my home by instinct and should I be given a chance to chose between it and technology, nature will always win out." She finished with a smile.

"So you're not against technology?" Jasmen laughed at the question.

"Of course not! When I'm traveling in the cities I would be lost without a GPS system, I love those things! Also without a cell phone how would I get in contact with my family or friends?" She added flashing Tyson her shiny very expensive looking Motorola. "Besides after being on a plane all this time and being as tired as you all are the fresh air will do you good. Fresh air naturally wakes you up and the walking is a good warm up to get your blood flow up and circulation moving."

"Wow you sure know a lot." Tyson commented.

"Yeah well when you've been around as long as I have you tend to pick up on these things." Jasmen noticed Tyson shift besides her as though he were pondering something. "You know Tyson, you 4 can ask me anything in the world and yes that includes stupid questions...don't even think about repeated those two from earlier, and I would answer them to the best of my knowledge. I am your teacher after all." She finished with a warm smile.

"Well it's just, this is going to seem really rude, but I was wondering just how old you are?" Tyson finished blushing with embarrassment over asking something so personal of a complete stranger.

"Well, considering I can manipulate my appearance it's a fair question that you'd want to know just how old I really am. Actually why don't you guess, this could be fun."

"20?"

"Higher."

"35?"

"Whoa big jump, but no, higher."

"Now I'm just getting scared," He stated looking up and down Jasmens form another time. She looked no older that 22 with long black hair that was loosely tied in a braid, but her eyes spoke of so much wisdom. "it's a trick, it must be. 100."

"Very good, you sized up my appearance and made a good judgement call, but still you are off by a lot." Jasmen thought for a moment. "How about a quick training exercise in sizing up your opponent? I want you to read my aura."

"Aura?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes Aura." Jasmen repeated. "I want you to look at my aura to see my wisdom, experience, skill and mostly age. The older you are the longer and brighter your aura will be. But you have to focus. For now it will take you much time and effort but later on with my training you will be able to judge a warriors aura in a matter of seconds." Jasmen turned to Tyson with pride glowing in her eyes. "That will be the day you will be able to answer that question for yourself, and it will be the day that I know you are all ready."

"Ready for what?" Tyson questioned with wariness. Would they really be ready? How much training would really be enough, and most importantly, would they ever really be able to finish the training? Darkness has always surrounded the Bladebreakers, that has always been evident, but would the time ever come when the force opposing them would be too great?

"You will see; when the time comes young one, this I promise you." With that they left the last of the city behind them and headed out on a dirt road. "Our destination is a little piece of land I own out side of Osaka, about 2 hours walking from here and we'll reach our destination." With this she chuckled. "Just in time for dinner!"

"Whoop!" Tyson cheered.

*

An hour into the change of scenery Kai, Rei and Max quickened their pace to match that of Tyson and Jasmens. They had been listening to the conversation the two had been having earlier and slowing going over it again and again in their heads. Well they had been for the first 15 minutes and then gave up on trying to answer questions with more questions, well all except Kai. Kai was the kind of person who had to know everything about anything. It wasn't his fault; it was just the way he was raised to be. In his mind power and strength came from knowledge, so the more you knew about something the easier it was to understand its strengths and weaknesses and work out a strategy. So far he did not like Jasmen. Tyson had warmed up to her while Rei and Max were keeping their finally decisions on her until they had had time to get to know her better. As far as Kai was considered she knew everything about them while he knew nothing of her and until he had found her weakness he would never be able to fully trust her and her judgements.

"Are we there yet?" Rei asked for the 4th time.

"No Rei, but why don't we just enjoy the view?" Jasmen smiled as she glanced at him. Kai and Rei were walking on her left with Rei closest to her while Max and Tyson were on her Right with Tyson beside her arm.

"You said that last time!" Rei snarled, seriously pissed off.

"What's the matter with you Rei, you've started to become more annoying that Tyson this past 15minutes?" Max commented leaning forward to glance at Rei.

"It's okay Max, it's just the rain. The electricity is building up in the sky and Rei can sense it, remember cats hate water."

"I do not hate water!" Rei claimed. "I just hate when it's falling from the sky."

"And how does that make a difference?" Tyson added.

"Because! I don't know where it's coming from, I can't escape it and it's just suddenly everywhere!" Rei cried out dramatically throwing his arms over his head to keep off invisible raindrops.

"Well it still looks clear to me." Max commented looking at the slightly over cast sky.

"Well it's been building for the last few hours," Jasmen paused shooting Rei a glance, "Which would explain his fits." Rei grumbled at this comment but did not deny it. As the atmospheric pressure had been building he had known that they were running out of time and he wanted to make sure that they were under cover when the first drops started their assault on the ground below. But just as he finished this thought a low rumble was heard off in the distance. Somehow he just knew that he was going to end up wet.

*

**Authors note: LOL oh man do I need to start editing these chapters better! Every time I read them after I post them I find all these grammatical errors lol not good for a university student. So I'm thinking that I'm going to go back and edit all the pervious chapters. Now don't worry this doesn't mean I'll be changing the story it just means i'll be making it easier to read and understand. I was very young when I started this story and I really didn't give it a good plot structure. I'll make sure to make a note though when I finish updating all the chapters, until then it's still the same. ^-^**

**Special thanks to: Marishka91, Taijiya Mizu, Annieangel93, Suzanne, PWN3D**


End file.
